Neverland
by Rei Iwasaki
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah obesei dalam teater keegoisan yang telah diciptakannya dalam hati dan juga angan-angan miliknya. Orang mengatakan bahwa niat jahat tidak akan pernah mendapat sebuah dukungan untuk menjadi terwujud. Tapi kenapa dia bisa? /Mind to R n R?/
1. Chapter 1

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OCCnes and other more.**

**Summary: Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Bukan, ini bukan sebuah mimpi. Pulau itu benar-benar ada. Tapi sayang tidak seindah yang diceritakan dalam dongeng. Itu dibuat untuk menampung para kriminal paling jahat di dunia. Tempat ajal kedua bagimu.**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 1:**

.

.

.

**Neverland.**

**You can never see it.**

**You can never touch it.**

**You never hear it.**

**You can never smell it.**

**You can never be there.**

**So it isn't real right?**

**But what if someone has seen it before, live in there?**

**And it is a reality that you must believe for it.**

**Cause something in there is watching the outside world to...**

**... break into pieces.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah keributan telah melanda sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang berasal dari Inggris menuju Amerika. Ada sekelompok kriminal yang menyelinap di kapal pesiar itu. Apalagi yang mereka inginkan kalau bukan harta kekayaan sang konglomerat yang ada di sana?

"Jangan biarkan mereka lari dari sini!" perintah sang kepala keamanan yang ada di sana.

Semuanya polisi itu dengan cepat berpencar dan mencari para kriminal itu. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak satupun komplotan yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Dengan mudahnya para kelompok kriminal itu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dan juga membunuh beberapa orang yang tidak mematuhi perkataan mereka.

Polisi yang memang ditugaskan di kapal pesiar mewah itu kewalahan sekali melawan mereka, sampai-sampai mereka dengan mudahnya lari seperti keadaan sekarang.

Salah satu polisi di sana yang berambut coklat caramel, masih belum menyerah seperti yang lainnya. Dia masih mencari dengan gesit dan matanya sangat cermat melihat tipu muslihat yang mungkin saja digunakan para pencuri itu.

Matanya melihat ke atas. Dia mendapati ada yang aneh dengan saluran udara yang ada di atasnya. Penutup saluran udara itu tidak tertutup dengan baik dan bisa terlihat sedikit lecet yang mungkin terjadi ketika ada seseorang yang memaksa membukanya.

Dia menembaki penutup saluran itu. Penutup itu terpental masuk ke dalam badan saluran udara tersebut. Sang polisi itu dengan cepat melompat dan memegang lantai saluran udara itu dan mengangkat badannya masuk ke dalam.

Dia mempertajam pendengarannya, lalu dia mendengar seperti suara gesekan gerak yang terjadi pada besi-besi saluran udara itu. Dia mengikutinya dengan hati-hati dan tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan dan membuyarkan suara yang di dengarnya.

Cukup lama dia menyelusuri saluran udara itu, dia berakhir pada sebuah jalan buntu. Dia tidak merasa dia melakukan kesalahan dalam mendengar suara itu. Dia yakin inilah tempat yang dilewati oleh mereka.

Dia lalu menegahkan kepalanya ke atas, dia menemukan sebuah penutup udara lagi yang berukuran lebih besar. Penutup itu mempunyai tanda lecet seperti yang sebelumnya. Polisi itu tersenyum melihat keahlian yang selama ini diasahnya tidak sia-sia.

Dia membuka penutup itu dengan hati-hati, tidak dengan cara kasar seperti sebelumnya. Siapa tahu saja para komplotan itu ada di atasnya, bukan? Berhati-hati adalah hal yang baik.

Dia dengan cepat naik ke sana dan mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Dia sedang dalam posisi bersiaga menghadapai musuhnya.

Dia kini berada di lantai teratas dari kapal pesiar itu dimana para penumpang bisa merasakan sepoi angin malam dan langit indah yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang, awan dan bulan yang indah. Dia mulai merilekskan tubuhnya saat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tapi sepertinya itu sebuah kesalahan karena...

... sebuah peluru tiba-tiba melesat dari arah atas mengenai bahu kanannya.

Polisi itu terjatuh berlutut di lantai beton itu. Perhatiannya dilaihkan pada arah datangnya peluru itu.

1 orang , ah tidak, mungkin 6 orang. Bukan! Lebih banyak dari itu. 9 orang. Tidak! 12 orang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan beringas dan pistol menyeramkan yang diarahkan padanya. Ke 12 orang itu sedang berdiri pada tiang layar dari kapal tersebut.

Dia berdiri dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada pencuri tersebut. Dia segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan peluru meleset dari sana.

Orang yang menjadi sasarannya sama sekali tidak terkena. Dia menghidar dengan meloncat turun dari tiang layar yang sangat tinggi itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Polisi itu kembali menembak. Pencuri itu dengan sigap menghindari lagi. Dia berlari dengan kencang dan menghantam sang polisi dengan sebuah pisau yang sudah tersedia di tangan kanannya.

Pisau itu tertusuk pada perut sang polisi. Darah yang sangat banyak tentu saja mengucur di sana. Tubuh polisi itu mulai lemas, dia tidak bisa menggerakannya sama sekali. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang juga.

Walaupun keadaannya sudah kacau, dia masih bisa merasakan pencuri itu menyeret tubuhnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Tubuhnya menghantam tiang pagar yang menghalangi orang utnuk jatuh ke dalam laut yang dalam. Pencuri itu lalu perlahan mengangkat badannnya dan terakhir yang bisa dirasakannya adalah...

... tubuhnya mengapung di udara dan lalu terjun masuk ke dalam laut. Dia tenggelam dan mungkin saja nyawanya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

.

Dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tunggu, suara itu begitu nayata. Dia belum mati dan masuk ke surga, bukan?

Dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

Sontak yang membuat keribuatan itu diam dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dirinya.

"Wah, rupanya tamu yang tidak diundang milik kita sudah terbangun," ucap salah satu dari mereka. Dia berambut pirang sebahu dan perlu kujelaskan, dia itu laki-laki! Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya, kawan.

Salah seorang yang ada di samping orang yang berbicara itu memukul kepala orang yang asal bicara itu."Kau akan menakutinya jika berkata, begitu," ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang berikal dua.

"Heh, dia itu sudah besar. Tidak mungkin dia takut apalagi dia baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya mati. Hal seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya takut," ucap yang lainnya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

Mendengar perkataan orang yang terakhir, sontak saja dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bahu kanannya yang kini tertutupi perban.

"Nah, anak tak diundang. Bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu dan kenapa kau bsia sampai seperti begitu? Gara-gara kau, kami tidak jadi berpesta," ucap laki-laki yang berambut hitam.

"Sebelum itu, siapa kalian? Dimana ini?" tanyanya sang polisi.

"Hah, tamu kita yang satu ini tidak tahu sopan santun,ya? Kami adalah tuan rumah, jadi kau harus mematuhi apa yang kami katakan. Kau adalah orang yang menumpang. Seharusnya kaulah yang pertama memperkenalkan diri," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menodongkan pistol ke dahi sang polisi.

Sang polisi meraba-raba saku celananya. Sepertinya pistol miliknya masih ada di sana dan belum tersapu masuk ke dalam laut. Dia lalu mengambilnya dan mengarahkannya pada leher laki-laki itu.

"Ow, ternyata kau tamu spesial,ya? Kalau begitu kita juga harus memberikan penyambutan yang spesial." Laki-laki itu menyentikan jarinya. Kedua temannya lalu mengambil pistol dan mengarahkan pada sang polisi.

"Turunkan senjatamu atau kami akan menembakmu. Kau kalah jumlah kawan," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam.

Sang polisi mendecak kesal dan menuruti perkataan laki-laki itu. "Light Yagami. Anak kepala polisi di Inggris."

"Hahaha... kenapa kita malah mendapatkan tangkapan besar seperti ini? Memangnya aku baru mimpi apa kemari? Mungkin kita bisa menggunakannya." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu ketawa tidak jelas padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Tidak bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?" tanya Light dengan penuh penekanan.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berusaha menghentikan ketawanya untuk menjawab Light. "Miheal Keehl, or Mello. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan siapa aku karena kau pasti sudah sangat mengenalku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa bis-" ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Sebentar saja kagetnya, ya? Kau akan sama kagetnya ketika mendengar siapa aku dan dia yang sebenarnya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan menunjukkan perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Karena kau tahu ada pepatah ladies first, maka kupersilahkan kau untuk mengatakannya terlebih dahulu," ucap sang laki-laki berambut hitam.

Sang perempuan mendengus. "Bilang saja kau ingin sangat mengagetkannya dengan perkataanmu."

"Linda from Mexico. Kau pasti tidak terlalu mengenalku karena namaku sedikit pasaran. Tapi setelah mendengarkan profesiku kau pasti akan tahu," ucap Linda.

"Pelukis handal yang katanya bisa membuat apa yang dilukisnya menjadi nyata. Padahal aku hanya menggunakan cara yang unik untuk mendapat inspirasi. Kenapa mereka sampai menjulukiku seperti itu?" Itu bukan pertanyaan. Tapi sebuah pernyataan yang dikatakan dengan senyuman manis yang penuh tipuan.

Seperti sebelumnya, Light menjadi ingin bertanya dan menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan. Tapi ditahannya. Masih ada kejutan lain yang menunggu.

"BB, Beyond Birthday," ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai tentunya. Sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu! Kalian jangan berani membohongiku! Itu adalah tipuan yang sangat tidak bermutu! Sebuah kriminal berbahaya itu sudah mati!" seru Light.

Mello semakin mendekatkan pistol yang dipegangnya itu pada dahi Light. "Kami mati? Yang benar saja. Jika memang,ya, maka kau juga harus ikut mati dengan kami."

Hampir saja Mello meloloskan peluru miliknya, sebelum suara hantaman pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hentikan! Jika kita tidak mengembalikannya dengan hidup-hidup, maka kemungkinan polisi itu akan membuat kita susah lagi!" seru orang yang tiba-tiba masuk itu.

Light membelakkan matanya ketika mengenal –ralat- dia sangat mengenal orang itu. "M-mail?"

"Mail! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? kami sudah mencarimu terus-menerus. Kau hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Mereka pasti memaksamu untuk ditinggal di sini!" ucap Light dengan suara lantang.

"Aku bukan Mail Yagami. Dia sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang adalah Mail Jeevas. Seorang yang menjadi buronan bagi semua polisi yang ada di dunia. Dan jangan harap ini adalah sebuah bentuk untuk menyelamatkamu. Kami hanya tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan kepala polisi Inggris karena telah membunuh anak kesayangannya," ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin tertawa saat mendengar perkataanmu yang terakhir. Kau bilang kami memaksanya tinggal di sini? Jawabannya tidak! Kami semua dipaksa untuk tinggal di sini oleh orang-orang seperti dirimu! Yang selalu mengumbar-ngumbar keadilan tidak masuk akal!" seru Beyond.

"Beyond! Hentikan mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna. Dia tidak perlu mengetahui semua itu. sebentar lagi sistem di sini akan kembali stabil dan kita akan segera mengembalikannya. Untuk sementara ini kita akan mengurungnya di sel bawah tanah," ucap Matt.

"Seharusnya kita membunuhnya dan mengeluguti semua isi tubuhnya! Dia itu tamu istimewa yang datang ke sini agar kita bisa melampiskan kekesalan dan dendam kita!" seru Beyond tidak setuju dengan perkataan Matt.

Matt memandangnya dengan sinis. "Perintah langsung dari dia. Jika kau tidak mematuhinya, kau tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya padamu."

Sontak saja Beyond bungkam dan mendecak kesal.

"Linda. Kuharap kau bersedia untuk meluangkan waktumu untuk mengantarnya ke sel bawah tanah," perintah Matt.

"Baik," ucap Linda.

"Dan kau, kuharap kau kembali ke tempatmu dan tidak membuat kekacauan untuk sementara waktu," perintah Matt pada Beyond.

Beyond keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan orang menjengkelkan yang terus saja mengatur dan tidak memberinya kebebasan.

"Mello, lepaskan pistolmu dari dahinya. Linda akan kesusahan untuk memasang borgol pada kedua tangannya," nasihat Matt pada Mello.

Mello melakukannya dan Linda langsung saja melakukan tugasnya dan mengiring Light untuk menuju ke sel bawah tanah.

Kini yang ada di ruangan itu hanya Matt dan Mello saja.

Matt berjalan mendekati Mello. "Dia tidak melukai leher indahmu,kan?" tanyanya sambil memegang leher Mello.

"Ck, kemana Matt yang dingin tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi tukang mencari perhatian dan kekanak-kanakan?" hina Mello.

"Hidup karena sebuah tuntutan. Dan mati kembali jika bersamamu," ucap Matt.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Mello, Matt mencium Mello dalam ciuman yang lama dan juga damai.

.

.

.

_Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang indah yang membuatku tidak ingin untuk bangun dan mengahadapi kenyataan pahit yang sedang kualami._

_._

_._

_._

Linda sambil membuka borgol yang ada di kedua tangan Light. Dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah mantel bulu pada Light."Sebaiknya kau pakai ini dulu. Kau bisa mati kedinginan sebelum kubawa ke sel bawah tanah," perintah Linda pada Light.

"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kriminal-kriminal yang sudah dianggap mati semua ada di sini?" tanya Light sambil memakai mantel pemberian Linda.

"Jika aku memberitahukannya, aku pasti akan dibunuh," ucap Linda sambil memasang kembali borgol itu.

"Lagipula kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Setelah mesin di sini menjadi stabil, maka kau akan dikirim kembali ke duniamu. Tetapi sebelum itu ingatanmu akan dihapus. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kau megetahui tempat apa ini."Linda mulai mengiring Light untuk berjalan kembali.

"Kau hanya perlu bertahan hidup saja untuk saat ini. Kau adalah polisi, kau yang dibenci oleh semua kriminal apapun. Kau hanya perlu menutup identitasmu, tidak berbicara apapun dan berdiam diri di sel bawah tanah," ucap Linda sambil melambaikan tangannya pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

"Siapa dia? Kiriman baru dari pemerintah?" tanya seorang yang secara tak senagaja bertemu pandang dengan Linda.

"Hmm... mungkin. Oh, ya. tolong kabarkan pada yang lain untuk tidak menyentuhnya karena dia adalah milik bos," jawab Linda.

Orang itu sedikit menampakkan wajah pucat, mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi dari hadapan Linda dan juga Light.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Orang-orang yang tadinya cukup banyak berlalu- lalang di sekitar mereka, mulai perlahan manjaga jarak. Sepertinya orang yang tadi itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dalam menyebarkan berita.

"Nah, kau jangan berulah selama di sini atau kau akan mati oleh kesalahanmu sendiri," ucap Linda.

Gadis itu mulai membuka bogol milik Light, sebelum memasukannya dalam sel penjara. Light yang merasa memiliki peluang untuk melarikan diri, mulai lari dan menghantam sang gadis. Dia dengan cepat melarikan diri.

Linda sedikit oleng dan terjatuh di lantai. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia bangun dan mengejar Light.

"Ck, seharusnya tadi aku tidak membuka borgol itu. Seharusnya langsung saja kumasukkan dalam sel," gerutu Linda.

Di sisi Light, dia sedang bingung untuk memilih rute apa yang akan dilewatinya untuk aksi melarikan dirinya. Dia ambilnya jalan dengan sembarangan dan acak. Dia berharap keberuntungan setidaknya berpihak pada dirinya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya itu masih perlu dipertimbangkan.

Di depannya kini terpampang sebuah pontu besi yang sangat besar. Di sampingnya ada sebuah tombol yang beasr. Light menekannya dan sedetik kemudian pintu besi itu bergeser menunjukkan apa yang disembunyikannya.

'Shit. Keberuntunganku sekarang nol besar,ya?' batin Light.

Di dalamnya terdapat puluhan mafia kelas kakap yang sedang sibuk meperhatikan senjata-senjata yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang menglapnya, mengisi kembali peluru, memperbaiki senjata yang rusak dan ada juga yang saling bertukaran senjata.

"Siapa kau? Anak baru,ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Y-ya," jawab Light dengan terbata-bata. Siapa yang tidak takut menghadapi puluhan mafia tanpa persiapan dan hanya seorang diri?

"Tidak!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

Semua mafia yang lain dan kriminal yang lain mengalihkan pandangan pada salah satu dari mereka yang berseru.

"Aku mengenal dia! Dia adalah Light Yagami! Anak dari kepala polisi di Inggris dan dia juga seorang polisi yang menjerumuskanku ke penjara dulu!" seru orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian para kriminal itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit dan juga haus akan rasa untuk membunuh.

"Hmm... ini bagus. Sudah lama aku tidak membunuh," ucap seorang dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

Yang lainnyapun mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka dan berjalan menuju Light dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dari belakangnya terdengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing di telinganya. "Hentikan! Dia adalah milik bos! Kalian akan mati jika menyentuhnya!" seru Linda.

"Apa peduli kami? Aku tidak takut pada dia! Dia hanya orang lemah yang tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya dan hanya bisa mengancam saja!" seru seorang dari kriminal itu.

Sebelum orang itu sempat menyentuh Light, tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan pada tempat yang diinjaknya. Langsung saja dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi dan menghantam tanah dalam keadaan hangus.

.

.

.

_Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Karena jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi, maka aku tidak akan takut untuk terluka bahkan mati. Katakan ini sebuah mimpi sehingga aku bisa bebas membunuh tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun._

.

.

.

"Siapa lagi yang berani menyentuhnya?" tiba-tiba seorang datang ke arah mereka dan memandang sengit para kriminal itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang lagi berlari ke arah Light dengan memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya. Dia ingin membunuh Light dengan menusuknya.

Orang itu akhirnya berakhir sama dengan orang yang sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan pada tempat yang dipijaknya. Ledakan itu terjadi hanya dengan sebuah jentikan jari dari orang itu.

"Kutanya lagi siapa yang berani menyentuhnya?"

Semua orang memandang orang itu dengan tatapan takut dan juga ngeri.

"Linda, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu sekarang. Kau tidak perlu membawanya ke sel. Dia akan kutangani sendiri dan kubawa ke ruanganku," ucap orang itu.

"Baik, Tuan," ucapnya dengan sopan dan lalu mengundurkan diri.

"Kalian bisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," perintah orang itu.

Dia menarik lengan Light yang masih sibuk mematung saking syoknya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Orang yang mau menyerangnya dibunuh dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau baru saja mengambil nyawa orang yang bukan menjadi hakmu!" seru Light pada orang itu.

"Mereka tidak mati. Hanya kelihatannya saja. Aku hanya membuat mereka sedikit ketakutan dan juga pingsan. Sebentar lagi akan kukirim tim medis untuk menyembuhkan mereka," ucap orang itu.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik sepertinya dia seperti pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. "Kau BB?"

"Tidak. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," jawab orang itu dengan tegas.

Light menudukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin mengembalikan anak kesayangan kepala polisi agar kami tidak terkena imbasnya," jawab orang itu lagi.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Mereka diam dan berakhir pada sebuah ruangan yang diamsumsikan Light sebagai ruangan pribadi milik orang itu. Ruangan itu seperti sebuah ruangan apartemen.

"Kau boleh memilih untuk tidur dikamar manapun yang kau inginkan," ucap orang itu.

Light memilih untuk mengambil kamar yang terletak disisi sayap kanan dari ruangan itu. Dia mulai masuk dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

Saking capeknya, tak lama kemudian dia tertidur pulas.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," ucap orang itu dari sisi pintu luar kamar milik Light.

.

.

.

_Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Karena ketika ini sebuah mimpi, maka aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang tidak bisa kutemui lagi selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa tidak masalah kita membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau semaunya?" tanya Linda.

"Dia ada benarnya. Sistem kemamanan kitapun di sini masih belum stabil. Orang dari sini dan orang dari luar bisa keluar masuk semau mereka." Kali ini Matt yang memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ck, lebih baik kawanan Higuchi itu dibunuh saja, jadi kita tidak akan susah seperti ini. Mereka itu baru berada di sini 1 tahun dan mereka sudah banyak maunya," oceh Mello.

"Ya! Aku setuju dengannya! Dibunuh saja! Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak membunuh orang nyata. Selalu saja hanya orang virtual!" kali ini Beyond yang menyaut.

"Kau harus serius menghadapi ini, Tuan. Dan lagi, dia ada di sini. Bisa saja kelompok mafia pemberontak itu menjadikannya domba untuk membunuhmu dan mereka bisa dengan mudah keluar dari sini dan membuat kekacauan di luar," ucap Linda.

"Kita akhir saja rapat ini dulu. Kita akan membicarakannya lain waktu," ucap orang itu.

Rapat selesai dan mereka semua segera keluar dari sana.

"Aku tahu kalau sebetulnya dia bisa dikembalikan sekarang juga. Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menahannya. Walaupun dia bukan lagi keluargaku, dia masih mempunyai hak untuk hidup dengan normal," desis Matt sebelum dirinya mengikuti yang lainnya keluar dari sana.

"Perlu kukatakan jika memang dia pantas untuk berada di sini?" Andai saja Matt mendengarnya, mungkin saja berbagai bertanyaan akan keluar lagi.

Dia memang pantas berada di sini. Kenapa?

.

.

.

_Katakan ini sebuh mimpi. Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Karena jika ini sebuah mimpi, maka aku bisa mengetahui segala yang kuinginkan. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melarangku dan mereka akan memberitahukan semua yang kuinginkan. _

.

.

.

Jam kini sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Saat Light terbangun sebelumnya, itu masih pukul 12 siang. Sebetulnya perbedaan waktu di sini tidak terlalu kentara karena setiap waktu hanya ada langit gelap yang selalu menurunkan salju lebat setiap saat.

Light memandang pada pemandangan luar dari jendela kamar miliknya. Salju dan gelap, hanya itu dari tadi yang dilihatnya. Apa ini semua pemandangan yang dilihat oleh para kriminal itu? Apakah mereka tidak bosan dan merasa mati?

Ngomong-ngomong soal mati. Mereka memang sudah dianggap mati di luar sana.

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu. Kau bisa dikembalikan dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat dan akhirnya ayahmu akan marah lagi pada kami." Laki-laki itu dengan tidak sopannya masuk dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan juga minuman.

Dia memberikannya pada Light. Sebelum dia betul-betul keluar dari sana, Light berkata sesuatu,"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?"

Laki-laki itu diam sebentar. "Tempat terakhir sebelum kau menemui ajalmu yang sebenarnya." Dan setelah berkata begitu dia pergi dari sana.

Baru ingin menyantap makanan miliknya, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu miliknya dan membukanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah masuk ke sana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat disukai oleh bos. Kalau bukan karenanya aku tidak akan datang menemuimu di sini," ucap Matt.

"Dia menyuruhmu apa?" tanya Light sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Menjelaskan segela yang ingin kau tanyakan. Dia sungguh menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang dia tidak banyak bicara, dia bisa menyuruhku. Kenapa tidak menyuruh Linda saja?" gerutu Matt.

Matt mengambi sebuah kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Dia duduk di sana dan mengambil sepak rokok dari saku celananya. Dia mengambil sebatang, membakarnya dan lalu menyesapnya.

"Kau merokok?" tanya Light kaget.

Matt tersenyum merendehkan. "Heh, tentu saja. Kalau tidak apa yang membuatmu akan memanaskan tubuhmu dicuaca seperti ini? Sebetulnya ada cara lain. Tapi pasanganku itu galak sekali. Dia jarang sekali memberiku jatah."

Light masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Hey, kalau kau tidak ingin bertanya, lebih baik aku keluar saja," gerutu Matt lagi.

"Tempat apa ini?" Light kembali melontarkan pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Sudah pasti tempat sebelum kau menemui ajalmu yang sebenarnya," ucap Matt enteng.

"Bukan itu! Kau sama saja dengan dia! Kalian sama-sama menjawab dengan cara yang sama! Aku ingin yang spesifiknya. Apa nama tempat ini?" ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Neverland. Tempat dimana semua para kriminal berbahaya di dunia dipenjarakan di sini setelah menghapus keesksistensisan mereka di dunia nyata. Kami dianggap sudah tidak ada berserta dengan pulau ini. Jadi kau bisa mengerti kenapa namanya bisa begitu," jelas Matt.

"Kalau begitu pemerintah yang mengontrol tempat ini?"

"Dulunya, sebelum orang itu datang. Kau tahu siapa maksudku. Setelah dia datang, kami bebas. Entah dengan cara apa dia memanipulasi semuanya dan pemerintah beranggapan pulau ini tenggelam atau semacamnya dan sejak itu dia menjadi pemimpin kami," jelas Matt.

"Kau bilang semua yang ada di sini adalah kriminal berbahaya. Kalau begitu apa yang membuatnya, kau tahu apa maksudku?" tanya Light

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia adalah orang hebat yang sangat dibanggakan dunia. Orang yang mengasuhnya adalah orang yang mempunyai pulau ini. Suatu saat dia diperintahkan untuk mengkontrol tempat ini. Dan sejak itu, dia menjadi pengkhianat bagi pemerintah." Matt terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dia adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang sangat dianggungkan. Tapi setelah itu dia menjadi kriminal yang paling diburu di dunia. Dengan mudahnya dia memainkan zat kimia dan menjadikannya bom berbahaya."

"Dia menamkannya pada sejumlah tempat yang ada di dunia dan hebatnya hanya dengan jentikan jari miliknya saja, dia bisaa membuat semua bom itu meledak. Hebat bukan? Dia pantas untuk menjadi buruan nomor satu dalam data list para polisi," ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Light terbelak. Orang yang tadi itu benar-benar orang yang melakukan kekejian di dunia yang baru saja terjadi? Membom Polandia, Kanada, Spanyol, Chili dan kota besar lainnya.

"Matt, kau sudah dicari oleh Mello," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Matt langsung memasang wajah ceria dan kekanak-kanakkan. Sejenak wajah dinginnya langsung mencair begitu saja.

Matt langsung saja keluar dari sana, dan orang itu kembali masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau berkhianat?" tanya Light.

"Tak ada alasan khusus dan kau tidak perlu tahu,"jawab orang itu.

"Kenapa kau membuang apa yang sudah kau capai susah-susah?" tanya Light lagi.

"Semua itu terlalu gampang untuk diraih. Semua itu hanya kebohongan yang menyakitkan. Kalau memang begitu kenapa tidak dilepaskan saja?" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu namamu Eraldo Coil,kan? Ahli kimia dalam bidang bom dan detektif terkenal nomor 2 di dunia," ucap Light sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol pada laki-laki itu.

Orang itu tersenyum. "Salah, yang benar adalah detektif terkenal nomor satu yang bernama L Lawliet. Kenapa kau tidak bisa dengan mudah menebaknya, Kira?"

.

.

.

"Persiapan kita tinggal sedikit lagi! Sebentar lagi kita yang akan menguasai tempat ini dan kita akan melakukan peperangan besar-besaran di luar sana karena telah membiarkan kita membusuk di tempat ini!" seru Higuchi.

"Tapi, bos. Yang kita hadapi adalah anak angkat tuan tanah. Dia sangat hebat dan betul-betul memiliki pulau ini dengan bom yang terletak di mana-mana," ucap salah seorang dari komplotan Higuchi.

"Ya, kita bisa mati sebelum melangkah lebih dari 10 langkah!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja. Kita punya domba yang bisa digunakan untuk memancingnya. Light Yagami. Dia akan menjadi pancingan yang sangat bagus untuk memulai era baru yang kita inginkan semua!" ucapnya mengkromopi teman-teman yang lainnya.

_Oh, andai kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya yang ingin kalian jadikan domba pemancing_.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di tempat yang menjadi impianmu sejak dulu."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Mind to review, give me an advise, a critic or even a flame?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OCCnes and other more.**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 2:**

.

"Kenapa kita semua dikumpulkan di sini? Bukannya lebih baik dipenjara biasa agar kita bisa diamati oleh pemerintah?"

.

"Kudengar, dulunya tempat ini selalu diamati pemerintah, sebelum orang itu datang."

.

"Hey! Katanya dia anak angkat tuan memilik tanah, loh!"

.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

.

"Tentu saja karena dia sama seperti kita."

.

"Kalau begitu dia juga siap untuk dibunuh oleh orang itu!"

.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dialah orang yang mengabulkan impian orang itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebetulnya kami dulu di sini sangat tertekan. Kami betul-betul dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah penjara beku. Tapi semenjak dia datang, setidaknya kami sudah bisa hidup seperti manusia-manusia luar yang ada di sana. Para ilmuan yang juga mengurung kami semua sudah musnah," jelas Linda.

"Dia betul-betul penyelamat kami," sambungnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang merekah.

Gadis itu begitu memuji-muji orang itu. Sepertinya ada kebanggan tersendiri ketika menceritakan cerita asal mula tempat ini menjadi seperti ini. Gadis itu sangat mempercayai orang itu. Tapi hal itu tidak disambut baik oleh Light. Dia justru entah kenapa memunculkan wajah pucat yang segera ditepisnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau mebawaku keliling begini? Bisa-bisa kejadian kemarin terulang lagi," ucap Light.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Disetiap sudut dari pulau ini selalui di berikan kamera penjaga. Walaupun dia tidak ada di sini, dia pasti akan selalu mengawasimu dan membuat yang lain tidak bisa menyentuhmu," ucap Linda.

Linda lalu menarik tangan Light menuju seuatu tempat. "Ini adalah sebuah tempat dimana kami bisa memperoleh makanan!"

Gadis itu membawanya pada sebuah laboratorium yang berisikan mesin-mesin yang sangat beragam bentuk dan juga tipenya. tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain mereka dan juga pantulan diri mereka pada puluhan kaca yang menjadi dinding lapisan laboratorium itu.

Light menautkan aliskannya. "Tempat ini?"

"Ya! Laboratorium ini terhubung dengan bawah tanah sampai ke laut. Sebetulnya bukan laboratoriumnya, tapi berpuluh-puluh pipa khusus yang menembus tanah sampai ke laut. Pipa itu nantinya akan menghisap para plankton yang hidup di laut dan membawanya ke atas, ke mesin-mesin yang ada di sini. Plankton-plankton itu tidak langsung akan digunakan, mereka akan ditampung dulu. kitalah yang memutuskan kapan untuk menggunakannya dan membuatnya jadi makanan apapun yang kami inginkan," jelas Linda.

"Jadi kalian memakan itu?" ucap Light dengan ada nada rasa jijik terselip pada ucapan itu.

Linda tersenyum simpul. Dia memang tahu hal seperti ini tidak lazim dan terasa sedikit ganjil memang. "Kau pikir kami akan bertahan hidup dengan cara apa lagi? Tanah ini tidak cukup baik, tidak cukup subur, bahkan terlalu bersalju untuk dijadikan ladang menanam tanaman. Di sini jika kami tidak memakan itu, kami tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup," jelas Linda untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan juga semua teknologi ini dibuat oleh Tuan kami yang terhormat. Setelah para ilmuan itu mati, kami sudah tidak mempunyai makanan berupa pasta makanan yang biasanya digunakan para astronot. Kami juga otomatis terpisah dari dunia luar, pemerintah di sana. Mereka sudah pasti tidak akan bisa mengirim pasokan makanan lagi ke sini. Dia benar-benar menolong kami dengan segala kepintarannya." Sepertinya Linda sangat mengagung-angukan orang itu.

"Ya! Di sini kita sudah selesai berkunjung. Kita akan melanjutkan tur perjalanan kita lagi!" Linda kembali menarik tangan Light untuk mengikutinya kemanapun dia akan pergi selanjutnya.

"Ini adalah ruang penyimpanan wine dan segala minuman keras lainnya. Minuman ini betul-betul akan berguna ketika kau ada di sini. Mereka benar-benar akan menghangatkan tubuhmu lebih cepat dari api sebuah perapian!" jelas Linda.

"Ini adalah area yang digunakan untuk bermain ski. Baik juga kita tinggal di tempat yang selalu bersalju. Kita jadi tidak perlu menunggu waktu-waktu tertentu untuk bermain permainan yang mengasyikkan itu!" jelas Linda lagi.

"Oh, rupanya kita sebentar lagi akan mempunyai laboratorium yang baru. Kau lihat di kaki gunung sana? Para kriminal itu sedang bekerja akannya. Mungkin kita perlu menambahnya karena penduduk di sini juga bertambah!" jelas Linda lagi.

"Oh,ya. Kita juga mempunayi sebuah laboratorium khusus yang berbeda fungsi dengan yang tadinya. Tapi kita tidak boleh ke sana. Laboratorium itu sangat berbahaya dan rahasia. Di sana kita bisa mendapatkan pohon buatan yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya! Sehingga kita masih bisa hidup di sini dengan udara yang baik dan penuh oksigen. Hanya Tuan saja yang boleh ke sana dan mengetahui di mana laboratorium itu berada," jelas Linda lagi.

Penjelasan itu etrus berlanjuta lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai Linda menunjukkan raut wajah kagetnya. Dia sepertinya baru mengingat sesuatu yang dilupakannya.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa! Mereka pasti akan mencincangku ketika melupakan janji yang buat!" ucapnya dengan nada yang ditinggikan sedikit.

Light menaikan sebelah alis matanya, tanda dia tidak mengerti.

Linda yang mengerti kebingungan Light, langsung menjawab tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Light,"Iya! Kau tahu sewaktu kau baru terdampar di sini,kan? Kami baru saja ingin mengadakan pesta. Tapi batal dan kami menggantinya menjadi hari ini!"

"Kenapa masih di sini setelah mengingatnya? Kau,kan bisa segera menyusul. Mereka pasti tidak akan benar-benar mencincangmu," ucap Light.

"Kau benar, tapi... aku sedang dalam tugas untuk membawamu berkeliling melihat keadaan. Ah,ya! Membawamu ke pesta sama saja dengan itu. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan banyak orang di sana!" Tanpa persetujuan Light, Linda langsung menarik tangannya dan mereka berdua berlarian di atas tanah yang bertumpukan salju tebal.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Ada tugas yang harus kutuntaskan dari Tuan!" seru Linda dengan suara lantang saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah kayu kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa dia juga di sini?" Kentara sekali ada nada tidak suka dari Mello yang memberikan pertanyaan itu.

"Ini dia tugas yang diberikan Tuan padaku! Dia menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan lingkungan baru ini padanya," jawab Linda.

Mereka berdua mulai masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kayu itu. Keduanya juga melepaskan mantel dan sepatu bot yang penuh dengan salju itu. Kaki mereka lalu memakai sepatu yang memang disediakan untuk dipakai di dalam rumah itu.

Suasana di dalam sana menjadi dingin. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka tampaknya semua tidak setuju dengan adanya Light Yagami yang notebook adalah musuh mereka.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian semua diam? Ayolah, ini pesta! Keluarkan semua minuman yang ada!" Akhirnya Matt yang mencairkan suasana.

"Oh,ya. Aku baru sadar. Kenapa hanya kita berlima saja yang ada di sini? Ke mana yang lainnya?" tanya Linda sambil meneguk wine miliknya.

"Hmm... mungkin mereka terlambat karena hujan salju menyebalkan ini?" ucap Matt asal-asalan. Ya, sudah pasti asal-asalan. Dianya juga yang tidak memperhatikan dan malah sibuk memainkan rambut milik Mello.

"Hentikan memainkan rambutku!" seru Mello sambil memukul kepala milik Matt.

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang protes dan mengatakan akan mencincangku," ucap Linda sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kami datang! Maafkan kami jika terlambat!" Dengan keras pintu itu terbanting dan memunculkan orang-orang yang terlambat datang.

"Misa-misa dan kawan-kawan sudah datang!" Kali ini ada seseorang yang berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? Suaramu itu sangat mengganggu," hina Mello dengan ketus.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam! Mulut pedasmu itu sangat menyebalkan!" Kini Misa, orang yang baru datang itu menghina Mello.

"Bertengkarnya sudah,ya? Kita tidak akan mengadakan pesta yang meriah jika terus bertengkar." Akhirnya Linda menengahi pertengkaran konyol itu.

Orang-orang yang baru datang itu mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Light dan juga Linda sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka segera mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk menikmati pesta.

"Takada, bisakah kau memberiku botol yang ada di sana?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang bernama Mikami pada temannya itu.

Takada melemparnya dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Mikami.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan hasil rapat kalian kemarin?" tanya Takada pada siapapun yang mengikuti rapat kemarin.

"Ck, dia itu keras kepala sekali. Hasilnya tetap saja sama," ucap Matt sambil meneguk segelas vodka miliknya.

Linda angkat bicara tidak setuju. "Tuan pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya saja."

"Hm... kalau tidak salah rapat kemarin, kalian juga membicarakan anak baru yang tak diundang itu, bukan? Ke mana dia? Misa-misa ingin ketemu dengan cowok cakep!" ucap Misa tidak lupa dengan aksen manjanya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menyentuhnya, Misa. Dia itu milik tuan kita yang terhormat. Kau bisa saja diledakkan olehnya," ucap Beyond dengan menekan nada bicaranya pada kaliamat _tuan kita yang terhormat._ Dia menghina? Tentu saja.

Di mana Light? Dia sedang menepi di pojok ruangan. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya pesta. Apalagi ketika pestanya akan berkaitan dengan minuman beralkohol dan juga rokok. Jadinya dia lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan bersalju diluar melalui jendela rumah kayu itu.

Dia tersentak saat merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundak kirinya. "Kau tidak suka dengan pesta yang seperti ini,ya? Maaf sudah membawamu tanpa persetujuan," ucap Linda.

"Bukan salahmu. Kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu," ucap Light sambil tersenyum pada Linda.

Linda melihat jam tangan miliknya dan dia terkaget. "Astaga, sudah jam begini? Tuan pasti akan marah ketika aku terlambat mengembalikanmu!"

Linda lagi-lagi menarik Light dan berpamitan dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Tuan," ucap Linda sambil membungkuk hormat. Setelah mengantar Light, dia mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa L dan juga Light.

"Untuk apa kau membuatku mengenal lebih jauh tempat ini. Kupikir aku akan dikembalikan dengan memori yang dihapus?" tanya Light datar.

"Lebih baik kau mengganti perbanmu," ucap orang itu mengalihkan percakapan.

"Ck." Light memandanganya dengan tatapan sengit dan mengambil segulung perban dari tangan L dengan cara kasar. Dia dengan cepat kembali ke kamar miliknya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedatanganmu di sini aneh?" Pertanyaan itu entah ditujukan sama siapa. Mungkin pada angin yang tidak bisa menjawab. Karena dia tidak butuh sesuatu yang sudah diketahuinya.

.

.

.

_Mimpi itu indah sekali, sekaligus sangat aneh. Apapun bisa kita dapatkan di sana. Tetapi tidak dengan di dunia nyata. Oleh sebab itu ada pepatah bahwa apa yang kau mimpikan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan._

.

.

.

Dengan tidak adanya Light di antara mereka tetap menjalankan pesta mereka. Tapi kali ini menuju jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan orang yang baru datang itu? Dia seperti menyita seluruh perhatian bos. Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan," ucap Takada.

"Kau benar. Dia memang anak kepala kepolisian di Inggris. Tapi, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan,"ucap Mello.

Disaat yang lainnya sibuk untuk meminum dan juga bercakap, Beyond sedang sibuk dengan permainan virtual membunuh miliknya. Melihat Light tadi membuat hasratnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"B! Jangan sibuk dengan permainan konyolmu itu!" omel Misa.

Beyond memperbaiki kacamata yang akan memberikannya ilusi pemandangan pembunuhan. "Kau tidak berpikir jika dia ada di sini berarti dia pantas untuk berada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menggerakan tangannya dengan aneh. Dia sedang dalam pengaruh game virtual,kan?

"Maksudmu?" ucap Mikami memastikan.

"Kau percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan?" tanya Beyond.

Semua menggelengkan kepala. Mereka kriminal, lebih menggunakan logika daripada kepercayaan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana jika sebetulnya dia adalah kriminal berbahaya yang sama dengan bos atau bahkan lebih?"

Semuanya yang awalnya melihat minuman yang dipegangnya, kini memandang B dengan pandangan serius. Sedangkan yang dipandang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Seriuslah sedikit, B! Hentikan permainan itu dan beritahu kami lengkapnya!" seru Mello.

"Ayolah, bos itu orang yang pilih-pilih. Dia tidak akan memilih kita menjadi bawahan langsungnya jika kita tidak berkualitas dan berbahaya. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang pilihan yang segitu dengannya?" ucapnya sambil melepaskan kacamata miliknya.

Matt membelakkan matanya. "Aku akan mengecek datanya lebih detail sebentar."

"Aku datang!" tiba-tiba saja Linda masuk tanpa izin dan mengagetkan mereka semua.

Semuanya tampak kaget dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu saat dia menghilang. "Apa yang kulewatkan?"

"Tidak ada hal yang penting," jawab Matt.

Benarkah?

.

.

.

_Lihatlah orang yang berada di sebelah kananmu dan juga kirimu. Siapa yang menjadi musuhmu dan juga temanmu? Kenyataan itu merepotkan. Jika saja ini mimpi maka semuanya adalah temanku!_

.

.

.

"Di mana anakku? Kenapa dia tidak ada bersama dengan kalian!" seru Soichiro dengan nada lantang. Siapa yang tidak marah jika kehilangan anak yang sangat kau sayangi?

"Kami sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia sudah hilang ketika kami selesai berpatroli mencari komplotan kriminal itu," ucap salah seorang polisi yang bertugas di kapal pesiar itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kalian harus mencarinya!" perintah Soichiro.

"T-tapi kemungkin dia diambil oleh para penjahat itu atau dia terjatuh di dalam laut. Tidak mungkin kita bisa menemukannya," ucap polisi itu dengan tergagap.

Soichiro memegang kepalanya. Pusing. Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan anaknya yang berharga dan juga jenius. Yang kini tinggal hanyalah putrinya yang tidak mungkin menggantikan posisinya yang sekarang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang," ucapnya dengan lemah.

Polisi itu dengan segera membungkuk hormat dan mengundurkan diri dari ruang kerja sang kepala polisi.

Rasa kegalauannya terhenti saat mendengar telepon kantornya berdering.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mencari anakmu. Aku tahu dia berada di mana sekarang," ucap suara asing itu.

Soichiro terkaget dan sontak berkata,"Katakan dimana dia!"

"Aku akan memberitahumu lokasinya. Lokasi itu sedikit unik. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya karena sistem di sana sedang kacau. Aku akan memberi tahumu asal kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginmu asal kau memberitahu dimana anakku berada!"

Sebuah perkataan yang akan membawa malapetaka.

"Bawakan aku orang yang bernama L Lawliet. Dia ada di sana bersama dengan anak tercintamu. Dab jangan lupa bawalah pasukanmu yang terkuat, karena kau akan berhadapan dengan mafia yang sudah mati." Perkataan yang ambigu, tapi disaat kau sedang kacau. Semuanya terasa benar.

.

.

.

_Aku menyukai hitam! Tapi banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya karena menganggap itu warna setan. Benarkah? Salah! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang jahat dan baik. Tidak ada putih dan hitam. Yang ada hanyalah orang yang condong ke putih dan juga hitam. Mereka adalah abu-abu. Yang bisa berubah arus kapanpun mereka mau._

.

.

.

Light memandang pemandangan luar bersalju itu dengan bosan. Ini membosankan! Kenapa mereka semua bisa bertahan lama dengan semua ini?

Dia memejamkan matanya dan sebuah percakapan yang baru saja dilakukannya kembali terputar di dalam benak miliknya. Perkataannya dengan orang menyebalkan itu.

"K-kira?" Light mengendurkan pegangan senjatanya ketika mendengar nama itu.

Orang itu masih sama sekali tidak menandakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau bilang Kira? kau mengataiku Kira? Kau bukan orang yang suka mengumabr-ngumbar keadilandengan cara yang salah! Dia hanyalah pembunuh diantara pembunuh yang bersampulkan sosok pahlawan yang memuakkan!" seru Light.

"Lantas siapa yang pantas dijadikan Kira?" Kini orang itu yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Siapapun kecuali diriku," jawabannya dengan desisan berbahaya.

"Kau yakin? Kira dinyatakan sudah ditangkap oleh kepolisian Las Vegas dan sudah dihukum mati. Tempat ini adalah Neverland yang dijadikan pembuangan bagi kriminal yang sudah dinyatakan mati. Kau datang di sini tanpa diundang, yakin dengan kebetulan itu?" ucapnya dengan nada congkak.

Diam adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang dimilki Light sekarang. Tak ada satupun jawaban yang cocok yang bisa dibuat otak cerdasnya.

"Kau menaiki kapal pesiar yang bertujuan dari Inggris menuju Amerika, New York dan perlu kutekankan satu hal. Pulau ini berada di tengah-tengah laut Karibia. Kau bisa memberi tahuku bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini hanya dengan alasan tersapu ombak?" Ucapannya diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan.

"Kau tidak datang di sini tanpa alasan. Dan kau mempunyai alasan yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Tanpa terkecuali, Kira."

"Mungkin kau memang benar keberadaanku di sini cukup janggal dan mungkin saja aku juga kriminal. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika aku bukan Kira melainkan kriminal yang lainnya," ucap Light dnegan tegasnya.

"Terserah." Akhirnya L memilih untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus mengingat perkataan orang menyebalkan itu lagi?" gerutunya saat dia tersadar sedang melamunkan hal itu lagi.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pemandangan luar itu dengan menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan lirih. "Heh, apa benar aku Kira? Kalau benar mengapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Berapa banyak manusia yang sudah kubunuh?" ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

"Aku heran padamu. Kau dulunya adalah saudaranya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentangnya dan ingin mencari datanya lebih detail? Ck, jangan bilang kau lupa segalanya gara-gara game bodoh milikmu," ucap Mello.

"Melloku sayang. Aku tidak segila itu bermain game sampai melupakan identitas keluargaku sendiri. Tapi sebetulnya dia bukan keluargaku yang asli. Aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang dipungut oleh ayahnya saat dia sedang tugas di Italia. Dia memungutku disalah satu panti asuhan," jelas Matt.

"Dan juga, sebetulnya dia juga adalah anak yang dipungut. Dia dipungut pada umurnya yang ke 9. Dia cukup pandai untuk setidaknya menutupi apa yang dialaminya selama 9 tahun belakangan itu," ucapnya sambil memainkan jarinya pada keyboard komputer. Matanya memperhatikan benda bersinar yang terus mengeluarkan huruf dan angka.

"Dan jika dia sudah terbiasa, pasti kedepannya akan mudah berasal dari Jepang, orang yang sangat pandai dalam hal itu, maka aku perlu memeriksa datanya lebih lengkap dari seluruh sumber," lanjutnya lagi.

"Jepang. Berarti kota asal Kira?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nama itu terucap dari mulut Mello. Dia sendiri terkaget saat mendengarnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kira? Aku tidak yakin," ucap Matt.

"Kenapa tidak coba saja. Coba kau cari data yang memberitahukan kapan Kira pertama kali muncul melakukan aksinya," ucap Mello.

"Aku sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun. Data itupun tidak luput dariku. Kira memulai aksinya 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Light sudah berumur 12 dan dia sudah berada di Inggris. Jadi dia tidak mungkin dia Kira," ucap Matt.

Mello menggangguk mengerti. Memang tidak mungkin dia yang menjadi pelakunya dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tetap ngotot dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Pertanyaan, kenapa dia hanya membunuh para kriminal yang dibunuhnya satu orang dalam latar tempat yang berbeda? Dia adalah pembunuh para kriminal. Kenapa tidak langsung saja mencari sarangnya dan menghancurkan mereka semua? Misalnya kalangan yakuza," jelas Mello mengutarkan pendapatnya.

Matt membulatkan matanya. Bersamaan dengan perkataan Mello, dia mendapat informasi tambahan yang menguatkan dugaan itu. Informasi yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam. Tapi dengan keahliannya dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya

_12 tahun yang lalu,dikabarkan kelompok yakuza Hinode dibantai habis oleh entah siapa secara brutal. Semuanya habis terbunuh kecuali anak kepala yakuza itu. Anak itu dikabarkan hilang. Tapi setelah polisi melakukan investigasi, dia dinyatakan mati dan mungkin mayatnya disembunyikan disuatu tempat._

_Nama: Raito Hinode._

_Umur: 7 tahun._

_Ciri-ciri: Rambut dan bermata yang berwarna secoklat madu. Tinggi 120 cm. _

_Jenis kelamain: Laki-laki. _

_PS: Pembunuh ini meninggalkan sejumlah bukti bahwa dia telah melakukan pembunuhan. Kira is sunrise that will kill every criminal in the world. _

_Kira will rull the world!_

_Kira is the GOD!_

_The sunrise of all human being!_

Raito: Light.

Hinode: Sunrise.

Sebuah informasi yang ditutup rapat-rapat karena saat itu tidak dianggap terlalu penting. Pelaku pembunuhan itu juga tidak pernah lagi memunculkan aksinya setelah pembantaian itu. Jika berita ini mencuat maka para kalangan yakuza yang lain akan memberontak.

Maka diputuskan untuk menyembunyikannya agar tidak memberi kekacauan.

"Ow, shit. Pembunuh berantai gila yang selama ini kucari ada didekatku? Kau pasti bercanda."

_Ya, aku sedang sangat tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda._

.

.

.

_Dari semua daftar tersangka, semuanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sama. Jika semua daftar telah dicoret dan menyisakan satu orang tersangka yang tak mungkin adalah pelakunya, maka kemungkinan besar yang kita cari selama ini, adalah berada dalam ketidakmungkinan._

_-Sherlock Holmes-_

.

.

.

Brakk

Seseorang mendobrak pintu mereka dengan keras. Matt sontak mematikan laptop miilknya. Mello mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu itu.

"Kalian harus ikut dengan kami sekarang," ucap orang itu sambil menyeringai. Dia, salah satu dari kalangan kriminal yang di bawahi Higuchi.

"Untuk apa kami mengikuti kalian? Kami punya urusan yang lebih penting di sini!" seru Mello. Segera diambil pistol miliknya dan mengacungkannya pada kalangan kriminal itu.

"Orang yang kalian panggil bos itu memerintahkan kami untuk memanggil kalian. Kalian tidak ingin membantah perintahnya,kan?" Ini betul-betul perkataan yang sangat tidak memastikan. Kentara sekali nada menjebaknya.

Baru saja Mello ingin memprotesnya, Matt menahannya. Mello membalikan kepalanya menghadap Matt. Matt menggerakkan kedua bola matanya ke arah kiri miliknya, ke arah laptop miliknya. Mello mengikuti sinyal Matt dan didapatinya salah satu sudut dari laptop itu menyalakan lampu yang berkelap-kelip berwarna kuning.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengikuti kalian," ucap Mello sambil mengembalikan pistolnya kembali ke tempatnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya beranjak dari tempat mereka berpijak. Mereka berjalan di jalan beraspal yang bahkan sudah kelihatan tertutupi salju lebat. Mello melihat sekitarnya. Tampaknya kawanan Higuchi yang lain melakukan hal yang sama bagi kriminal yang tidak berada di pihak mereka.

Matt menanggapinya dengan sangat santai. Dia tidak membuang-buang tenaga untuk hanya mengerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan ke kanan. Dia hanya sibuk untuk menghisap rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam markas pusat. Menuruni lantai yang akan memberikan mereka jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dan akhirnya kawanan Higuchi itu membawa mereka di ruang sel bawah tanah.

"Apa-apaan ini!" seru Mello. Belum saja dia memberontak, seseorang mendorongnya sehingga masuk ke dalam salah satu sel yang terbuka. Begitu pula dengan Matt.

"Kau mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau akan mengatar kami pada bos. Kenapa kami malah terkunci di sini. apa-apan ini!" Mello kembali melanjutkan aksi protesnya.

"Haha... kau itu bodoh atau tidak? Kami sudah mengatarmu pada bos kalian. Dia sudah kami kurung di sini juga bersama kalian. Tuan Higuchilah yang pada akhirnya akan memimpin pulau ini dan bukan bos kalian yang bodoh!" ucap salah saru anak buah Higuchi.

"Brengsek!" Mello menghantam sel besi itu dengan keras.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. "Berhentilah. Kau hanya akan melukai tanganmu dan menghabiskan tenagamu," ucap Matt.

Mello mendecak kesal dan akhirnya dia duduk diam di lantai sel itu dan mereka yang mengurung tertawa senang meninggalkan mereka.

"Heh, akting yang bagus," ucap salah seorang dari sebelah sel milik mereka.

"Dimana dia, Takada?" tanya Mello dengan cepat.

"Sel khusus yang paling ujung. Aku tidak menyangka dia melarang kita untuk melakukan apapun. Apa dia bodoh?" ucap Takada.

"Tidak. Ini lebih baik daripada kita berhadapan dengan dewa maut itu yang dibawa mereka," ucap Matt dengan serius.

Takada mengerutkan kening miliknya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada satupun kriminal berbahaya yang disandra oleh mereka. Hanya polisi yang sangat lemah itu."

"Jangan pernah percaya akan sampul sebuah buku. Dia adalah senjata pembunuh yang sangat berbahaya yang selama ini disembunyikan. Pantas saja bos sangat menyukainya. Tapi untuk apa menyimpan sebuah senjata pembunuh yang pada akhirnya akan membunuh dirinya sendiri?" ucapan yang sangat panjang dan terkesan ambigu.

"Atau memang itu fungsinya?"

Takada masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Setelah keluar dari sini aku akan mengumumkan bahwa aku tidak akan berpihak pada siapapun dan akan berpisah dari kubunya dan aku akan hidup dengan nyaman," ucap Mello kali ini.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," tegas Takada.

"Kira is him." Kalimat yang sangat simpel. Tapi bisa membuat siapapun akan merinding.

"Ini buruk. Mereka yang terkuat ada dipihaknya." Akhirnya Takada berpendapat juga.

"Oleh sebab itu, aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diriku."

.

.

.

_Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang bernama hitam dan putih. Yang ada hanya abu-abu. Mereka bisa berubah semau mereka, menjadi teman lalu menjadi musuh atau dari musuh akan menjadi temanmu._

.

.

.

"Bagus! Kita sudah berhasil keluar dari sini! Kita akan mulai menyerang Inggris. Dengan adanya anak ini dipihak kita, maka kita akan membuat polisi itu tidak akan berani menyerang kita!" seru Higuchi diiringi dengan sorakan teriakan dari para pengikutinya.

"Ini saatnya kita kembali menguasai dunia!"

.

.

.

"Kalian semau! Cepat sediakan semua senjata yang paling berbahaya! Kita akan mencari anakku dan juga orang itu! Setelah kita mendapatnya kita akan membuat pulau ini hancur bersama dengan kriminal sialan yang telah menculik anakku!" seruan itu bisa terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru. Sampai membuat seseorang di pulau itu geram merasa marah.

.

.

.

"Kalian ingin berpesta? Maka akan kuberikan yang paling meriah." Orang itu menyeringai. Seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Para bawahan yang disampingnya juga tidak tahan untuk tidak melebarkan mulut mereka untuk menyeringai bersama dengan tuannya.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian merusak apa yang susah payah kubuat untuknya.'

.

.

.

_Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Tolong katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Karena dengan begitu, dunia yang tadinya melupakanku akan mengingatku kembali. Aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya dan yang paling penting, setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaannya._

.

.

.

"Ssst... yang sekarang Anda lakukan hanya bisa menutup mata Anda dan beristirahat. Maafkan saya karena hadiah yang Anda inginkan mengalami sedikit kekacauan. Tapi saya berjanji, Anda akan sangat menikmatinya ketika Anda kembali membuka mata Anda."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes and other more.**

**Summary: Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Bukan, ini bukan sebuah mimpi. Pulau itu benar-benar ada. Tapi sayang tidak seindah yang diceritakan dalam dongeng. Itu dibuat untuk menampung para kriminal paling jahat di dunia. Tempat ajal kedua bagimu.**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 3:**

.

"Aku benci mereka semua."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Karena mereka menodai mimpiku yang indah."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Karena mereka hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang seharusnya dimusnahkan! Mereka melakukan apapun semau mereka tanpa melihat ada orang yang bersedih, menagis dan berduka karena perbuatan mereka!"

.

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku membersihkan kembali mimpimu bahkan mengabulkannya?"

.

"Kau bisa?"

.

"Tentu saja. Itu sebuah janji mati untukmu. Aku akan menepatinya dengan bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

Light mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang langsung menyeruak ketika dia mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Dia terkaget, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan terkaget jika ketika kau bangun, kau berada di sebuah sel penjara yang kokoh yang melindungimu untuk tidak lari ke manapun juga?

Light menutup matanya. Mungkin ini sebuah ilusi atau masih bagian dari sebuah mimpi dirinya. Dia berharap ketika dia membuka matanya kembali, dia tidak melihat pemandangan sel kokoh itu.

"Oh, sial." Hasilnya tetap saja sama. Yang dilihatnya tetap saja sama.

Besi kuat yang berwarna hitam pekat. Dinding-dinding putih yang kokoh, tercat bagai tiada noda dengan warna putih bersihnya. Sebuah tempat tidur yang sekarang di tempatinya. Sebuah jendela kecil yang memerplihatkan pemandangan luar.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan menuju jendela kecil yang bertrali besi hitam yang kuat itu. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah salju yang terus-menerus turun. Hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk juga dirasakannya.

Ada yang aneh dengan salju-salju itu. Mereka tidak seputih biasanya, ada beberapa dari mereka yang berwarna abu-abu, bahkan hitam pekat. Ada asap yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu.

Matanya beralih pada dinding beton yang sangat tinggi. Di atasnya terdapat kawat-kawat penghantar listrik bertengangan tinggi. Walaupun kau berhasil kabur dari sel penjara ini, belum tentu kau bisa lebih keluar dari kompleks penjara ini.

Dia merasa familiar dengan keadaan penjara ini. seperti penjara tempatnya bekerja di Inggris. Tapi kalau memang,ya, ke mana kriminal yang lainnya, kenapa sel tahan yang lain kosong dan hanya ada dia di dalamnya.

Atau tempat ini ada di Neverland? Salju di sini mengingatkannya juga pada pulau itu. bisa saja penjara ini berada di sana dan memiliki design yang mirip dengan penjara di Inggris. Tapi, Linda pernah mengatakan mereka tidak mempuyai sel tahanan yang berada di permukaan. Semuanya berada di bawah tanah.

Dan juga sel itupun sudah berdebu karena tidak pernah digunakan. Sel itu hanya akan digunakan dalam keadaan darurat jika ada tamu tak diundang seperti dirinya. Di sana semuanya adalah kriminal, jadi untuk apa ada sebuah sel tahanan dibuat di sana?

Atau apa yang dikatakan Linda ada beberapa yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan? Mereka tetaplah seorang kriminal yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Berbagai macam kemungkinan terlintas di otak pintarnya. Tapi tidak satupun dari semua itu yang memiliki kepastian 100%. Masing-masing mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk dijadikan sebuah bukti.

Dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu sel. Dia menempelkan kepalanya pada terali besi itu. Kepalanya mengarah ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari penjaga yang berkeliaran, bahkan tidak ada orang di sebelahnya. Hanya dia yang berada di sana.

Seseorang datang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berderetan puluhan sel tahan itu. Dia membawa senjata besar dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang polisi. Wajah orang itu sangar dan juga tampak familiar.

"Higuchi," desis Light.

Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai. "Haha... kau masih mengingatku rupanya bocah kecil. Ah, tentu saja. Kaukan yang memasukanku dulu ke dalam penjara bangsat itu?"

Light memandanganya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kenapa aku bsia berada di sini? Kau yang mengurungku? Kukira aku adalah seseorang yang dilarang untuk disentuh oleh bos kalian. Kau tidak takut mati dibunuhnya?" ucapnya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Higuchi sekali lagi tertawa tanpa sebuah lelucon. "Uwoo... kau betul-betul seperti seekor babi yang sedang tertidur,ya? Kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kami memasukan cairan pembius dalam minumanmu. Ketika kau pingsan kami menjadikanmu tahanan agar kami bisa keluar dari pulau sialan itu. Sekarang kami bebas! Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat kota tinggalmu menjadi porak-poranda dijajah oleh kami!"

Light menghantam besi sel itu dengan keras menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kau bilang apa? Kau mau memporak-porandakan Inggris? Kau jangan bercanda! Ayahku pasti akan menghentikanmu sebelum kau melakukannya!" seru Light.

Lagi-lagi Higuchi tertawa. "Haha! Tidak mungkin. Dia sedang mencarimu di pulau itu. Aku bekerja sama dengan orang yang spesial dan sangat ahli. Dia menipu ayahmu dan sebagai imbalan dia sudah memberitahu posisi pulau itu, dia disuruh untuk memburu 'dia'! Haha... dia pasti akan mati setelahnya."

Light menatap Higuchi dengan geram. Dia betul-betul marah. Aura hitamnya sudah keluar semua. Kedua tangannya menggengam besi itu dengan sangat kuat. Urat-urat di tangannya semuanya muncul ke permukaan kulit.

"Aku bukan hanya memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara jika itu terjadi. Aku akan membunuhmu habis-habisan," desis Light dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari sini." Ancaman itu disambut Higuchi dengan sebuah tantangan baru dan juga pernyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak takut. Semuanya dikatakannya tanpa dilupakannya sebuah seringai merekah di bibirnya.

Light menundukkan kepalanya dan bisa dilihat badannya sedikit gemetaran. Higuchi malah semakin menyeringai melihatnya.

"Ow, takut rupanya?" cemoh Higuchi.

Light mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Higuchi dengan sengit. "Kau akan menyesal karena telah menantangku."Sebuah seringai ganjil merekah di bibirnya, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari milik Higuchi. Pandangan matanya berubah. Menjadi lebih tegas dan juga kejam.

_Kau telah membangunkan singa dari tidurnya._

Dia adalah seorang penjahat yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasa takut. Rasa itu rasanya sudah lama tertimbun di dalam dirinya, tapi kenapa sekarang mulai mencuat kembali hanya karena seprang bocah kecil yang berpangkat polisi.

Dia berusaha menutupi dirinya yang sekarang berganti gemetaran. "Kaulah yang akan menyesal nantinya." Ucapan yang hanya berusaha menutupi sebuah kenyataaan.

Polisi muda itu menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai licik. Higuchi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya, berniat segera pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam yang bisa digunakan untuk menonton.

Dia takut, entah kenapa. Tapi dia tidak akan membaut itu menjadi kelemahannya dan menghancurkan semua rencana yang telah dibuatnya hanya karena sebuah seringai bocah kecil sialan. Dia tidak akan kalah kali ini dan akan menang. Apa yang selama ini diimpikannya akan diwujudkannya dengan cara apapun juga! Semua penghalang akan dimusnakannya.

Sepertinya kata-kata itu pernah diucapkan seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Dengan sebuah benda kecil ini, kau akan melihat betapa kuatnya dan berkuasanya aku bisa menghancurkan negara tercintamu dalam waktu satu malam." Sebuah seringai kembali menggembang.

Setelah meletakan benda yang dimaksudkannya di depan sel penjara Light, dia langsung berlalu pergi untuk segera melakukan pekerjaan bejatnya.

"Kira will judge you." Sebuah suara yang sangat kecil, mirip seperti sebuah desisan dari polisi muda itu. Tapi bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh kriminal kelas kakap itu.

.

.

.

_Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Katakan ini sebuah mimpi! Karena jika ya, maka aku bisa menjadi siapapun yang kuinginkan. Semua profesi bisa kujalankan semua dengan segala kesempurnaan dan sesuai dengan keinginanku yang hebat!_

.

.

.

"Cepat cari kedua orang itu! Jangan sampai kita kehilangannya!" seru Soichiro mengomandani puluhan pasukan yang dibawanya.

Para polisi itu segera berpencar menjadi 4 kelompok. Tapi sebelum mereka betul-betul berpencar, mereka semua mendengarkan sebuah nyanyian aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu, Rumah...**

**Pintu terketuk...**

**Pisau muncul...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyanyian itu sontak membuat mereka semua merinding ketakutan. Mereka melihat keseliling mereka dengan pelan dan juga hati-hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua, Hutan...**

**Pohon bernyanyi...**

**Kabut muncul...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lirik kedua terdengar semakin jelas. Nada-nada itu perlahan memebrikan efek gema. Mereka terus berbunyi dan saling memantulkan, menunggu guliran mereka untuk memperdengarkan nada indah yang mereka miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga, Jembatan...**

**Kumbang menyerang...**

**Kembali ke bunga...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mendengarkannya. Mereka segera menutup telinga mereka dengan penutup telinga yang berbulu lebat. Nada-nada itu mengerikan. Mereka mencekam para penyusup polisi yang ada di sana.

Tak mendenagr adanya nada-nada yang terselip di telinga mereka, mereka kembali berpencar ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Kita akan melihat kelompok yang pertama. Mereka melangkah menuju arah timur dari pulau itu.

Langkah mereka sedikit terhalangi oleh tebalnya salju yang mereka injak. Mereka harus bersusah payah mengangkat kaki mereka dan lalu menurunkannya lagi.

Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menyelusuri pemandangan pulau itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, kamera di pulau itu masih menyala dan berputar-putar menangkap, merekam dan memberitahukan senua sudut dari pulau itu pada pemiliknya.

Mata mereka yang tadinya hanya menangkap hujan salju dan gunung, kini mulai masuk ke daerah pemukiman para kriminal. Rumah-rumah kayu yang kecil, tapi bisa menghangatkan tubuh itu berada di sana.

Mereka mulai saling memberi komando dan masuk ke dalam rumah-rumah kayu yang sebetulnya sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Periksa dengan baik seluruh pelosok rumah ini!" perintah sang komandan regu.

"Baik!" jawab semua sang polisi.

"Dunia fantasi itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau." Gadis itu masih juga sibuk menorehkan garis-garis pada canvas miliknya. Dia sama sekali belum membalikkan kepalanya hanya untuk menoleh sebentar pada para polisi itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu menghilang dari semua pandangan mereka. Bukan hanya gadis itu sebelumnya, sekitar mereka yang tadinya berupa rumah kayu itu berubah menjadi gua gelap dan juga menyeramkan.

Bingung adalah ekspresi yang diberikan semua polisi yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Seorang dari mereka melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kita semua pastinya tidak tahu. Tapi kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan kembali melanjutkan tugas kita. Tidak ada waktunya menunda-nunda waktu!" jawab sang pemimpin kelompok itu.

Sang pemimpin melihat-lihat sekeliling gua itu. Gua itu berdinding batu kapur. Beberapa sisinya tertutupi tanaman menjalar.

Ini adalah sebuah gua, tapi mereka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ada sumber cahaya yang menyebabkannya, berarti ada asalnya yang akan membuat mereka keluar dari sini. Tapi sepertinya orang yang menyebabkan mereka terjebak di sini tidak memberikan mereka sebuah kelonggaran yang berarti.

Jika dilihat dari situasi yang sekarang, posisi mereka mungkin berada di badan dari gua tersebut, berarti ada dua jalan, ke depan atau ke belakang atau ke belakang atau ke depan.

Entah yang mana karena mereka berada di tengah, mereka tidak bisa menebak mana yang awal dan akhir. Tapi yang manapun sebetulnya akan membawa mereka keluar, mungkin?

Mereka membagai kelompok mereka menjadi dua kelompok. Masing-maisng akan berjalan menyelusuri jalan yang berbeda dan juga bertolak belakang dan ketika salah satu dari mereka mendapati jalan keluarnya, maka mereka diharuskan untuk menyusul yang satunya dan membawa mereka ke sana.

Kelompok A dan juga B itu perlahan mengambil jalan yang sudah mereka sepakati. Bagaimana jika kita melihat apa yang dilihat oleh kelompok akhir itu nantinya? Kita sudah selalu melihat sebuah awal. Bagaimana jika mencari sensasi yang lain?

Kelompok B mulai semakin masuk ke dalam gua itu. Entah kenapa cahaya yang tadinya terang itu semakin redup. Beberapa dari mereka terpaksa mengeluarkan senter yang akan membantu penglihatan mereka.

Kenapa cahaya itu bisa berkurang? Apakah mereka sudah memilih jalan yang salah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tekanan suhu dari udara yang ada di dalam udara itu berubah, menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Keterbatasan senter yang ada meminimkan penglihatan mereka juga untuk menyadari adanya yang berubah dari sana. Tidak ada lagi tanaman menjalar hidup yang menempel di beberapa sisi dinding gua. Kepala guanya terdapat es-es lancip yang perlahan bergoyang-goyang.

Tak sengaja beberapa dari polisi itu menegakkan kepala mereka dan mendapatinya. Mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan horor. Es itu bisa saja lepas dan menancap pada tubuh mereka.

Tanpa mempedulikan para polisi yang lainnya yang belum mengetahui keadaan itu, mereka yang tahu langsung berlari ke manapun yang penting tidak ada es-es lancip yang bisa membunuh mereka.

Es-es itu bergoyang semakin kencang dan juga kuat. Terus dan terus, sampai akhirnya mereka terlepas dari tempat mereka bertumpu sebelumnya dan menimpa para manusia di bawah yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal keberadaan mereka.

"ARGGHHHHH!" teriakan pilu bisa terdengar di dalam gua itu. Gua yang sempit membuat raungan itu menjadi bergema.

Para polisi regu B yang sudah tahu apa yang menimpa temannya yang lain itu, tidak peduli untuk kembali dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi beda dengan polisi dari regu A. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu.

Raungan gema itu membuat mereka panik dan mengira-ngira apa yang sudah terjadi pada teman seperjalanan mereka.

Mereka berusaha untuk menyusul teman mereka yang berada di regu B. Tapi sebelum mereka mendapatkan jalan yang tepat untuk ke sana, sekeliling mereka kembali berubah.

Pemandangan gua itu kembali luntur sama seperti pemandangan rumah kayu yang sebelumnya. Kini mereka berada di sebuah kawasan hutan yang sangat kering. Pohon-pohon mengerikan menjulang sangat tinggi. Pohon itu kering dan berwarna coklat tua yang sangat pekat.

Pohon itu memiliki wajah. Mereka memiliki mata dan mulut yang menyngung sebauh seringai lebar. Astaga, mereka bahkan bisa bergerak. Akar yang ada di bawah tanah, perlahan terangkat naik. Akar itu kini berfungsi sebagai sebuah kaki.

Ranting-ranting itu juga tidak tinggal diam. Mereka bergerak dan beranyun-ayun. Salju yang ada disana semuanya terangkat dari tanah dan perlahan naik ke udara berubah menjadi kabut yang sangat tebal.

Untung saja kabut kebal muncul, sehingga para manusia itu belum melihat sebuah kejutan untuk mereka.

"Aku harus memberikannya sebuah hadiah karena mau membagai mangsa miliinya padaku." Seseorang yang ada di sana bersuara. Tapi yang pasti dia bukan salah seorang yang baik. Bukan salah seorang dari polisi itu.

.

.

.

Kelompok dari regu B yang tersisa terus berlari tanpa arah. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Sepertinya permohonan mereka terkabul. Tapi sepertinya hanya yang pertama saja. Orang terlalu pelit untuk mengabulkan dua permohonan sekaligus.

Mereka kembali keluar dari gua mematikan itu. pemandangan akannya luntur, tapi bersamaan dengan itu kembali terlukiskan sebuah rumah kayu tempat mereka berpijak sebelumnya.

"Dunia fantasi itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau." Gadis itu masih juga sibuk menorehkan garis-garis pada canvas miliknya. Dia sama sekali belum membalikkan kepalanya hanya untuk menoleh sebentar pada para polisi itu.

Dia mengucapkan kata yang sebelumnya diucapkannya dan juga melakukan hal yang tadi dilakukannya.

Hanya satu hal yang berbeda. Di saat dia mengatakan hal itu, sebuah nyanyian aneh yang tadi kembali berbunyi. Nada-nada itu menyanyikan lirik pertama dengan penuh penekanan, suara lenting yang sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Ini seperti dunia fantasi, dimana rumah inilah yang sedang bernyanyi, mengiringi seorang gadis pemilik rumah yang sedang sibuk melukis apa yang diinginkannya. Rumah itu menyanyikan lagu puji-pujian bagi pemilik rumah yang selalu merawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu, Rumah...**

**Pintu terketuk...**

**Pisau muncul...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atau yang lebih parahnya nada-nada itu akan merengut nyawa yang selama ini kau jaga baik-baik. Nyawa yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Para polisi itu terkaget ketika mereka mendapati ada di sini lagi, bertemu dengan gadis yang membunuh rekan mereka yang lainnya. Membunuh dengan sangat kejam dan mereka tidak mau merasakannya.

Semenit kemudian salah seorang berkata,"serang! Mereka pasti salah satu dari mereka! Dia sudah membunuh teman kita yang lainnya!"

Mereka mulai memperbanyak langkah mereka mendekat ke arah gadis yang duduk itu. Menodongkan senjata pada sang gadis dan lalu meloloskan butiran peluru mereka dari sana.

"Kalian itu tidak tahu bahwa tidak baik mengganggu pekerjaan seseorang,ya? Hmm... kalau begitu kalian akan kuberi hukuman yang setimpal." Kini sang gadis membalikkan badannya untuk duduk menghadap ke para polisi itu.

Entah ilusi atau apa tiba-tiba disekeliling mereka mengembang ratusan pisau yang sudah terasah dengan baik dan siap memotong apapun. Bahkan peluru saja kalah lawan mereka. Pasti mereka akan dengan mudah memotong bagian tubuh apapun dari milikmu.

"Kalian akan mati," ucapnya sambil tersenyum malaikat,"sama seperti teman bodoh kalian yang berusaha menyusup ke sini dan mengganggu ketenangan kami."

**.**

**KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MATI! TAMATLAH KALIAN SEMUA!**

**.**

Rumah itu berteriak. Berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Teriakan itu membuat pisau-pisau yang melayang di udara menjadi tergoyang-goyang dan tak lama kemudian pisau itu bergerak menuju mereka dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

Srakk Srakk

Pisau itu terbang tidak terkendali menusuk semua manusia yang ada di rumah kayu kecil tersebut. Tidak ada yang tersisa yang tersisa hanyalah pisau-pisau yang awalnya mengembang di udara sekarang tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang yang tertempel padanya, menemani mayat para polisi itu dalam diam.

"Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan ide yang sangat bagus. Ini lukisan terbaik yang pernah kubuat. Aku akan menghadiakannya pada Tuan!"

.

.

.

_Mimpi adalah sebuah mimpi. Kenyataan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Mereka berdua saling berhubungan dan membentuk sebuah kehidupan dalam hidup manusia._

.

.

.

Polisi regu A kaget dengan pemandangan yang berubah lagi di depan mereka. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Adanya kabut tebal menghalangi pemandangan di depan mereka.

Pohon-pohon yang hidup itu diam kembali di tempat mereka. Mereka mencoba untuk menjadi pohon seperti selayaknya. Mereka menunggu, sampai pemimpin mereka memberi isyarat untuk menyerang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua, Hutan...**

**Pohon bernyanyi...**

**Kabut muncul...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suara apa itu?" ucap salah satu polisi.

"Entah tapi lebih baik kita melanjutkan misi kita," ucap polisi yang lainnya,"kita harus segera menemukan anak kepala pemimpin dan setelah itu kita bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan pistol untuk melindungi diri dari apapun yang mungkin menyerang mereka di kabut yang tebal ini.

Kabut ini tidak terlalu tebal, mereka masih bisa melihat pohon-pohon yang ada di depan mereka.

Pohon itu diam seperti biasanya. Para polisi mulai berjalan melewati mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang menginjak akar pohon tersebut yang berada di luar tanah.

Sebuah suara erangan dari pohon itu sedikit kedengaran oleh polisi tersebut. Tapi dianggap sebuah lalu karena mungkin saja itu adalah halusinasi miliknya.

Salah satu polisi yang tidak melihat akar yang tertutupi salju itu, tersandung dan terjatuh di tanah yang dipenuhi oleh salju itu. Perlahan dia meringis kesakitan dan membuka matanya.

Mata itu mendapati akar pohon yang ada di depannya. Akar itu meliuk-liuk dan berjalan ke arah ke belakang menjauh dari wajah miliknya.

Polisi itu memandanganya dengan horor. Dia menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun. Dia menghantam polsii yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa-apan kau!" seru sang polisi yang ditabraknya itu.

Sang polisi yang melihat kejadian aneh itu gemetaran. Dia membalikan kepalanya menatap polisi yang ditabraknya itu dengan tersendak-sendak.

"P-pohon dd-di sini hidup!" serunya dengan ada aksen gagap,"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini! mereka pasti mau membunuh kita! Mereka pasti mau memakan kita!" racaunya dengan suara besar.

Semua polisi di sana yang mendengar itu sontak tertawa. Itu sebuah lelucon yang lucu bagi mereka.

"Kau jangan bercanda sekarang. Aku tahu kau sangat suka bercanda. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat," ucap seorang dari mereka yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda!" serunya lagi.

"Terserah," ucap yang lainnya.

Para polisi yang lainnya mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka, meninggalkan polisi itu sendirian yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati tinggal dia seorang diri di sana. Para rekan yang lainnya sudah meninggalkannya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan horor.

Dia menatap takut pohon-pohon yang tertangkap oleh matanya di sela-sela kabut itu. Ow, tidak. Dia melihat salah satu ranting dari pohon itu bergoyang.

Dia mencubit kedua pipinya berharap itu sebuah mimpi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ranting-ranting itu semakin banyak melakukan pergerakan.

Dia membulatkan matanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Denagn cepat dia berlari sekencang mungkin dari sana. Dia berlari menyusul rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Dia kembali menudukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau melihatnya. Dia tidak mau melihat pohon-pohon mengerikan yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Dia tidak mau melihat pohon-pohon ngeri yang menjadi tempat persembunyian bagi para penyihir di dongeng-dongeng.

Dia menabrak sesuatu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia merabanya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang keras dan kasar. Itu bukan rekan-rekan polisinya.

Pohon itu menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai di wajah yang berada di batang pohon miliknya. Dia mengigit bibirnya dengan kasar. Bulir-bulir keringat terjatuh dari pelipisnya.

Dia ingin berteriak kencang. Tapi pohon itu lebih cepat mengambil tindakan. Ranting miliknya di digunakan untuk membekap mulut sang polisi. Lalu ranting yang lainnya memegang tubuh sang polisi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Mulut miliknya dibuka lebar-lebar dan lalu, ditelannya hidup-hidup manusia bernyawa itu.

Rupanya makhluk yang satu ini sudah tidak bisa menunggu gilirannya. Dia sudah terlalu lapar untuk menunggu. Sepertinya hal itu berlaku pula untuk temannya yang lain.

Pandangan mereka semua diselimuti oleh kabut tebal yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya. Tadinya mereka masih bisa melihat sedikit. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak bisa melihat sama sekali.

**HIHIHIHI**

Suara aneh tiba-tiba muncul dari sekeliling mereka. Suara itu semakin keras dan menakutkan, spontan membuat beberapa dari mereka berlari keluar dari hutan itu tapi...

"AKHHHH!" Teriakan dari pasukan yang melarikan diri tadi sontak membuat kaget pasukan yang masih berada di tempatnya.

Mereka yang masih berdiam diri langsung menyalakan lentera ataupun senter yang dibawanya dan tebaklah apa yang mereka lihat sekarang, ratusan pohon disekitar mereka menjadi hidup dengan memiliki wajah yang sangat seram di err-wajah mereka?

"Tolong aku!" teriak salah satu polisi yang tertangkap.

BAMM BAMM BAMM

Puluhan peluru bahkan mungkin ratusan peluru segera melesat dari senjata milik mereka dan langsung menghantam pohon-pohon itu tapi sayangnya peluru itu tidak bisa mematahkan dahan-dahan yang berubah menjadi tangan bagi pohon itu. Mereka yang tidak tertangkap akhirnya tertangkap juga oleh pohon-pohon itu dan akhirnya mereka semua...

"AKHHHH!"

Pada akhirnya termakan mentah-mentah oleh makhluk jadian-jadian itu.

Tidak ada yang tersisa...

"Menggunakan eksperimen yang benar-benar bernyawa memang beda."

.

.

.

Seseorang jauh dari sana, di tempat yang tersembunyi sedang memandang serius komputer layar lebar yang menampilkan dua aksi pembunuhan terhadap para polisi yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya yang paling handal.

"Ya, lakukanlah terus. Teruslah membunuh orang-orang itu. Teruslah timbun dosa-dosa kalian yang semakin banyak yang akan membuatnya semakin tergiur oleh aroma dosa milik kalian. Dengan begitu dia akan bersemangat dan juga senang dengan hadiah yang selama ini kurancang untuknya,"  
ucap orang itu.

Tak ayal sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Tinggal sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu yang sebelumnya?" Takada mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu untuk mamastikan telinganya masih baik atau mungkin dia merasa lebih baik dia salah mendengarnya.

"Serius. Dia betul-betul Kira. Astaga, sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia begitu disayang oleh bos." Mello menutup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Matt menggigit bibirnya. "Pertanyaan sekarang. Dia memang seorang kriminal yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi dia seorang pembunuh kriminal. Dia adalah musuh kita dan bukan teman. Kenapa bos sampai begitu menyayanginya padahal Kira bisa saja membunuhnya?"

"Dia adalah anak pemilik tanah ini, bukan?" Takada bertanya pada Matt dan juga Mello.

Keduanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Takada. "Berarti secara tidak langsung dia adalah pemiliknya. Dia adalah orang yang mengawasi pulau ini dari jauh dan bisa saja dia adalah orang yang merintis pembuatan pulau ini beserta dengan isinya yang merupakan kriminal."

"Bagaimana kalau seumpanya dialah yang mengumpulkan kita di sini? dialah yang membuat kita sengsara dan sengaja datang ke sini kembali dan berusaha kelihatan seperti menolong kita? Bagaimana jika seumpanya pulau ini dirintis untuk ambisi seorang Kira. orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dia bahkan rela mati ditangan orang yang disayanginya," jelas Takada.

Mello membulatkan matanya. "Berarti kita yang ada di sini dibuat untuk menjadi makanan Kira. dia menampung kita semau di sini, sampai Kira datang dan akan membunuh semua sampah masyarakah, para kriminal yang menjadi impiannya sejak dulu."

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum kita menjadi mangsanya!" Takada kini beseru.

Matt mengeluarkan sebuah psp hitam dari saku jeket miliknya. Dia perlahan menyalakannya dan bermain di atas tombol-tombol yang ada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini adalah keadaan genting dan kau malah bermain game? Kita akan mati dibunuh Kira jika tidak segera keluar dari sini!" seru Mello.

"Aku sedang berusaha di sini. Psp ini sudah dimodifikasi agar dapat menjangkau sistem pusat. Aku akan membuat sistem di sana kacau dan penjara beraliran listirk ini akan mati dan kita bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya. Jangan membuat konsentrasiku terganggu!" seru Matt serius dengan benda berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Semua ini belum berakhir. Aku akan memusnahkan siapun yang berusaha untuk mengacaukannya. Serang itu baru saja sebuah awal. Akan kupastikan kalian mendapat bayaran yang setimpal dari merusak hasil karya yang kubuat selama bertahun-tahun."

.

.

_._

_Ketika semuanya terbongkar secara perlahan-lahan._

_._

_Ketika mereka semua menjadi memiliki haluan takdir hidup, pendapat dan cara berpikir yang berbeda._

_._

_Ketika semuanya saling berusaha untuk memusnahkan._

_._

_Ketika semuanya hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Hanya memikirkan cara untuk mendapat kesenangan dengan mengorbankan orang lain yang tidak bersalah._

_._

_Apa jadinya dunia ini nantinya?_

_._

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Mind to give review, a critic, an advise or even a flame?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes, Bloody Scene and other more.**

**Summary: Katakan ini sebuah mimpi. Bukan, ini bukan sebuah mimpi. Pulau itu benar-benar ada. Tapi sayang tidak seindah yang diceritakan dalam dongeng. Itu dibuat untuk menampung para kriminal paling jahat di dunia. Tempat ajal kedua bagimu.**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 4:**

.

.

.  
"Ke mana mereka semua? Pulau ini rasanya mati tanpa para pengacau yang selalu berpesta itu."

.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk bersembunyi."

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Karena aku nantinya yang akan susah jika domba yang sudah kukumpulkan nanti akan mati dan juga terluka, maka aku hanya mengeluarkan yang terkuat dari mereka atau bisa dibilang musuh dalam kawan."

.

"Serigala ganas berkedok domba,hah?"

.

.

.

"Tidak ada siapapun di dalam semua rumah!" ucap salah seorang polisi.

"Mereka pasti bersembunyi di tempat lain! Mungkin di pusat markas mereka!" seru sang pemimpin dari regu yang berute arah utara ini.

Mereka mulai berjalan kembali di atas salju yang sangat lebar itu dan mereka menyebrangi sebuah jembatan besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang sangat berwarna coklat pekat, hampir berwarna hitam. Jembatan itu sepertinya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah berumur sangat lama, mungkin saja kayu itupun memiliki kayu yang sudah hampir lapuk termakan oleh usia.

Di bawah dari jembatan itu terdapat sebuah sungai kecil. Tapi sungai itu memiliki arus yang sangat deras. Bisa dilihat balok-balok es yang ada di sana dalam hitungan detik saja sudah terbawa arus yang membawa mereka hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan matamu.

Besar jembatan itu kira-kira bisa diketahui jika kita mengumpamakan 8 orang yang saling beridir berjejeran. Begitulah kira-kira besar jembatan itu. Bisa dibilang mempunyai ukuran yang besar hanya untuk melewati sungai kecil yang ada di bawahnya.

Mereka mulai menyebranginya. Regu ini memiliki 20 orang polisi. Sudah ada sekitar 5 orang yang menyebaranginya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai orang ke 6 melewati jembatan itu. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka, terhempas ke belakang dengan keadaan menggenaskan. Perutnya tiba-tiba tertusuk 3 belati.

Herannya, entah kenapa belati itu bisa berpindah tempat. Maksudku bergerak. Belati itu bergerak ke arah kiri dan semakin membesarkan luka yang ada di sanan. Usus yang ada di dalamnya terkoyak ke samping.l belati itu terus bergerak sampai terlepas sendirinya saat sudah mencapai ujung dari perut tersebut.

Sesuatu kembali kebali tiba-tiba muncul dan menusuk bagian dada kiri dari sang polisi. Tepat mengenai jantung polisi itu. sesuatu itu cukup panjang yang ternayta adalah sebuah pedang. Pedang itu bukan hanya tertancap pada polsisi yang sudah diserang itu sebelumnya. Tapi juga 2 orang teman yang ada di belakangnya. Kedua orang itu, salah satunya bernasib sama dengan yang pertama yang sukses membuat mereka langsung mati di tempat. Sedangkan yang satunya cukup beruntung karena pedang itu tidak secara akurat mengenai jantung milknya.

2 orang tumbang. Tinggal 17 orang. 1 orang terluka. 12 orang di jembatan dan 5 orang yang lainnya berdiri di atas permukaan salju. Mereka berlima sudah menyebrangi jembatan itu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka selamat, bukan?

5 orang yang sudah berada di luar dari jembatan itu segera berlarian tanpa mempedulikan teman mereka yang tertinggal di belakang. Aw, rupanya mereka adalah manusia yang sama egoisnya dengan sebelumnya. Sama dengan regu B yang dihancurkan oleh para kriminal paling berbahaya di sini.

Mereka berlari tanpa ada kendala. Barang-barang tajam itu entah kenapa tidak memburu mereka. Mereka dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari sana. Tapi ini adalah Neverland. Gudang para kriminal. Kemanapun pergi kau apsti akan tetap mati. Walaupun mungkin kematianmu akan sedikit diperpanjang jika kau memiliki sedikit keberuntungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga, Jembatan...**

**Kumbang menyerang...**

**Bunga mengembangkan rambut...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi-bunyi aneh tiba-tiba saja berbunyi-buyni tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Bunyi-bunyian itu semakin besar. Ah, dengar. Ada kata jembatan di dalam lirik bunyi-bunyian itu. Pantas saja 5 polisi yang ada di luar jembatan itu tidak menjadi sasaran. Karena sepertinya kiriminal kali ini menset pembunuhannya hanya pada sebuah jembatan. Dia tidak ingin mengambil porsi yang bukan menjadi haknya. Sedang dalam kondisi bagus untuk berbagi, hah?

Semuanya hendak segera membebaskan langkah mereka dari jembatan itu. Tapi mereka cukup terlambat untuk melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika bunyi-bunyian itu memperdengarkan nyanyian mereka? Itu sama saja dengan sebuah lagi kematian yang akan senang hati mengambil nyawamu.

Polisi yang berada di depan, tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka. Dari rasa yang dirasakan kulit mereka, mereka bisa mempredikisinya sebagai benang kawat yang sangat kuat walaupun mereka tidak bisa melihatnya karena benang itu sangat tipis membuat mereka seperti transparan. Benang kawat itu tidak akan bisa kau patahkan dengan mudah dan juga akan semakin memakan kulitmu yang artinya semakin dari waktu ke waktu akan menghimpitmu, membuatmu sesak dan apa lagi,ya?

Mereka yang terikat oleh benang kawat tidak terlihat itu berjumlah sekitar 4 orang. Herannya lagi hanya orang yang di depan yang terikat oleh benang itu. 8 orang yang ada di belakang sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh benang kawat itu.

Lama dan lama benang itu terus mengikat mereka. Darah mulai keluar dari goresan kecil yang terbuat di kulit mereka dan juga beberapa bagian tubuh yang diselimuti oleh kain juga ikut terluka. Kain itu tersobek dan juga terbut luka di sana.

Semakin ketat lagi. Sedikit daging kenyal mulai keluar dari sana.

"ARGHHH!" Ke empat polisi itu mulai mengerang dengans angat keras saat benang itu menembus keseluruhan daging mereka. Bagi bagian tangan tangan juga kaki, benang itu sudah mulai menyentuh tulang mereka. Bahkan bisa kedengaran suara 'krakk krakk' yang menandakan benang itu mulai menngergaji tulang yang terbentuk dari kalsium itu.

Bagi bagian yang bisa dibilang menyimpan orang dalam, ini adalah hal yang paling buruk. Bagian usu mereka mulai terkoyak. Paru-paru itu mulai terasa seperti mau pecah. Jantung itu rasanya seperti sudah kelebihan pompaan lagi.

Sepertinya sang pelaku sedikit berbaik hati. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan penyiksaaan yang lebih lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera mencabut nyawa keempat orang itu. Dalam waktu sedetik saja. Kecepatan benang itu mengeratkan semakin mengeratkan dirinya menjadi 10 kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Terjadilah hujan darah saat itu juga. Benang itu menyebabkan meledaknya seluruh bagian tubuh dari para polsii itu. Semua isi yang ada di dalam terlempar dengan dahsyat. Beberapa mengenai polisi yang ada di belakang mereka. Sisanya terlempar di daerah sana dan juga terlempar jauh tak kelihatan lagi dimana tempatnya.

Kenapa polisi yang lainnya diam dan tidak membantu teman mereka? Mereka takut? Sama egoisnya dengan polisi yang sebelumnya? Jawabannya salah. Ada semacam lem perekat atau bisa dibilang es beku yang sedari tadi menjerat kaki merka untuk tidak bisa melangkah sedetikpun.

Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan itu. Mereka menyaksikannya dari awal dan juga akhir. Teman mereka semua mati dengan cara yang menggenaskan tanpa tersisa dan berbentuk sedikitpun. Mereka mulai takut membayangkan apa yang akan dialami mereka selanjutnya. Apa yang akan membuat mereka mati sama seperti teman-teman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga, Jembatan...**

**Kumbang menyerang...**

**Bunga mengembangkan rambut...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyanyian itu kembali berbunyi. Sepertinya kejutan kematian yang lainnya yang tidak kalah mengerikannya telah disiapkan oleh dia.

Darah yang sudah bercampur dengan salju yang ada di pulau itu tiba-tiba emngambang ke udara bersamaan. Mereka bergumpalan dan berbentuk seperti bola-bola darah kental yang berukuran diameter 5 cm.

Bola-bola darah itu perlahan mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka sendiri. Adanyanya ledakan-ledakan kecil yang sedikit terjadi pada mereka. Mereka seperti membentuk sebuah reaksi kimia utnuk membuat sebauh senyawa yang baru. Tapi tidak dengan bergabung dengan teman mereka yang lain. Merke beraksi sendiri-sendiri.

Perlahan mereka mulai memperlihatkan hasil mereka. Mereka berbentuk seperti lebah-lebah tanpa warna kuning dan juga garis-garis hitam dan kuning. Tak ada warna dan juga bulu di sana. Hanya ada cairan lengket pengganti bulu dan warna merah menggantikan warna hitam dan juga kuning. Tapi itu bisa berbunyi seperti lebah yang aslinya.

Jumlah mereka tidak terhitung banyaknya. Mereka terbentuk dari banyaknya liter darah yang dihasilkan oleh ke 4 polisi yang sebelummnya meledak karena eratan dari benang kawat itu. Berliter-liter dari jumlah manusia yang cukup banyak. Mungkin jumlah mereka sekarang adalah jutaan bahkan lebih.

Suara dengungan lebah-lebah itu menguak ke udara. Mata mereka mulai berkilat menunggu sang tuan untuk memberikan perintah untuk menyerang musuh mereka.

Suara ledakan entah darimana itu berasal dianggap sebagai sebuah aba-aba. Dengan serentak dan juga cepat lebah-lebah darah itu mengepakkan sayap mereka dan menuju polisi yang sudah memandang mereka dengan ngeri.

Dibengkokkan badan mereka semua saat sudah tak jauh dari para polisi. Jarum yang ada di ujung tubuh mereka kini berada di depan. Mereka masih juga menggepakkan sayap mereka. Jarum yang berisikan racun itu mulai menusuk masuk ke dalam seluruh badan dari para polisi.

Para polisi itu membertontak dan meraung-raung kesakitan. Tapi para lebah darah itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Mereka semakin menancapkan jarum beracun miliknya. Tak lama kemudian efek dari racun itu mulai terlihat.

Seluruh kulit para polsisi itu mulai berwarna kemerahan. Aura-aura panas menguap dan terlihat di udara di sana. Ada beberapa bagian yang kelihatan seperti meleleh. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mulai muncul seperti nanah-nanah besar pada kawah kulit yang terbentuk karena ada kulit yang memeleh.

Nanah menjijikan itu mulai meletuk-letuk. Cairan yang ada di dalamnya terceceran di sekitar tempat itu. Warna kulit kemerahan itu mulai menghitam seperti daging yang terpanggang dengan panas yang berlebihan.

Kulit itu mulai ada yang mengelupas. Pokoknya kau akan terasa muntah jika melihatnya secara langsung. Mereka sudah seprti monster mengerikan daripada seorang manusia.

BOMMMM

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di sana dan membakar habis para polisi yang sudah terinfeksi itu. Yang tertinggal sekarang hanya abu para mayat polisi itu. Ledakan yang sangat besar dan juga berisikan bahan kimia yang sangat pekat. Ledakan itu membuat polsisi tersebut seperti sedang terkremasi.

Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Tapi kemana pembunuh kejam kita kali ini? Kenapa dia tidak memperlihatkan wujudnya sama sekali? Ah, Mungkin dia terlalu malas, capek atau ada alasan lain. tapi dia sangat suka bermain tebak-tebakan. Maukah kalian menebak siapa dia yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Polisi dikelompok yang keduapun tidak ada bedanya dengan kelompok yang sebelumnya. Mereka sama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka di atas lebatan salju yang sangat menjengkelkan. Kaki mereka menjadi pegal-pegal karena harus bertempur melawan salju itu.

Yang membedakan hanyalah tujuan para polisi yang kali ini. Mereka berjalan menuju sisi selatan dari pulau Neverland. Tapi sepertinya mereka akan mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti kelompok yang sebelumnya.

Pemandangan pegunungan es menjadi santapan bagi mata mereka. Suhu di sini lebih dingin daripada bagian yang lainnya. Beberapa polisi lebih merapatkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Apalagi sedang terjadi badai salju di sana.

Tak hanya merapatkan mantel mereka menjadi lebih pas, tetapi mereka juga memakai kacamata khusus yang membuat mereka bisa melihat walaupan badai salju sedang terjadi. Kacamata itu akan membantu mereka untuk melihat serta melindungi mata mereka dari rasa perih akibat salju.

.

.

.

**Empat, dinding...**

**Ada paku...**

**Kerang jatuh...**

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti saat apa yang mereka lihat di depan mereka bukanlah sekedar gunung es yang tinggi. Memang ada gunung es di sana. Tapi gunung es itu hanyalah sebuah pengapit dari sesuatu yang ada di tengah.

Mereka melihat sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari baja yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari gunung yang ada di sampingnya. Dinding itu menancap pada 2 gunung es yang ada di sampingnya sebagai penumpu.

Badai salju itu seakaan sengaja menipiskan diri mereka atau meredakan diri mereka agar para polisi itu bisa melihat dinding baja yang sangat tinggi itu. Beberapa dari mereka mengangkat kepala mereka utnuk lebih memastikan berapa tinggi dinding itu dibangun. Beberapa mendekat dan mencoba mengetuk-mengetuknya. Mendengarkan banyaknya suara yang keluar agar dapat mengetahui ketebalannya.

Mereka semua mengira-ngira untuk apa adanya dinding ini. Sebab, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan sebuah pintu ataupun sebuah jalan lain yang biasa akan ada pada dinding yang biasanya ada di dunia mereka. Dinding ini biasanya atau dibangun untuk memisahkan sebuah wilayah dan pasti akan ada semacam pintu untuk membuat beberapa orang tertentu bisa menyebrangi kedaua wilayah yang sekaan terisolasi dan berbeda itu, padahal terletak pada satu tempat yang sama.

"Lihat!" seru seroang polisi. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dinding itu pada ketinggiannya, dia menemukan ada sebuah tali yang seperti tergantung dan melayang-layang di sudut kanan dari dinding tersebut.

Mereka yang lain berusaha untuk mengambil teropong dan meneropongnya. Mereka melihat adanya orang yang terikat di sana. Seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok. Astaga, siapa kira-kira yang tega melakukan hal itu pada gadis mungil tak berdosa? Gadis itu pasti sangat kedinginan dan mungkin bahkan hampir menemui ajalnya. Pasalnya, siapa juga yang tidak akan begitu ketika di gantung pada ketinggian yang 'waw' dan juga pada cuaca yang 'waw'. Lengkap sudahlah penderitaan sang gadis. dinding setinggi beratus meter dan suhu di bawah nol derajat.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat turunkan gadis malang itu!' seru sang kepala kelompok itu. 2 orang dari kelompok itu berjalan mendekati ke arah kanan dari dinidng itu. Mereka membawa senjata beserta mereka.

Sesaat mereka sudah sampai di sana, salah satu dari mereka mengarahkan pistol milknya ke atas dan menembaki tali yang mengekang tubuh gadis itu. Peluru itu dengan cepat menerjang ke arah atas dan melesat mematahkan tali itu.

Sang gadis mulai terjatuh bebas ke bawah. Gadis itu tidak meruang-raung, berteriak, bahkan mengais ketika kejadian itu. Dia tertidur, koma atau mungkin sudah mati, mungkin? Atau masih ada pilihan lain yang tidak terpikirkan olehku?

Polisi yang satunya mulai memberikan aba-aba pada tubuhnya sendiri untuk menangkap tubuh sang gadis yang sedang terjatuh. Dia berhasil menagkapnya dengan sempurna. Tapi ada yang aneh. Yang dia pegang itu sangat lunak. Tidka seperti manusia. Dia juga bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencarir dan membasakan kedua tangannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang sudah dipegangnya. Bersamaan dengan berhasilnya ditangkap gadis itu, badai salju kembali menutupi pandangan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian angin aneh yang sangat besar menerpa mereka dan menghilangkan badai salju kecil yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka.

Sang polisi menudukkan kepalanya dan melihat apa yang aneh itu. Gadis itu mencair! Dan perlahan sekarang hanya tersisa potongan kain dan gadis itu menghilang. Sang polisi sontak saja bergidik negeri dan menjatuhkan apa yang dipegangnya.

Sang polisi partnernya yang satupun merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Teman-teman mereka yang lain mulai berlarian ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah berhasil membebaskan gadis itu?" tanya sang kepala kelompok.

Kedua mengangguk kaku dan salah satu dari mereka yang memegnagnya menjawab dengan kaku."Kami berhasil mendapatkannya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba saja mencair dan hanya tersisa potongan pakainan yang ada di tanganku dan aku melemparkannya." Dia berucap itu sambil menunjukkan potongan kain yang tergeletak di tanah bersalju itu.

Belum saja sang kepala regu hendak berprotes akan jawaban irasional itu, tiba-tiba mereka dikepung oleh boneka salju yang sangat besar. Kira-kira tinggi mereka sekitar 3 meter. Total mereka kira-kira ada 10 buah. Beda tipis dengan kelompok polisi itu yang berjumlah 14 orang.

Kesepuluh bonek itu berlahan mulai memecahkan diri menjadi bonek salju yang lebih kecil. Setinggi sama dengan manusia-manusia itu. Ada beberapa yang bahkan berukuran setengah dari tinggi teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Mereka dengan sigat memerangkap para polisi itu untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat mereka. Memastikan para polisi itu tidak akan kabur dan juga memberikan perlawanan yang akan menyusahkan tuan mereka.

BASHHHH

Suara aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul dan berasal dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka membulatkan mata mereke saat melihat permukaan dinding besar itu memunculkan lubang-lubang besar yang berjumlah ratusan pada jarak-jarak tertentu.

Dari lubang-lubang besar itu perlahan keluar sesuatu yang lancip dan juga bersinar berkilau. Ratusan bahkan lebih sesuatu yang tampak seperti duri kaktus yang berukuran sangat besar. Duri-duri itu perlahan berhenti bergerak saat sudah mencapai posisinya yang maksimal untuk keluar dari sangkarnya.

.

.

.

**Empat, dinding...**

**Ada paku...**

**Kerang jatuh...**

.

.

.

SYUTTT

Duri-duri besi itu terlepas dari penopangnya. Dengan kecepatan yang beragan mereka menembus udara dan segera menuju tempat para polisis itu berdiri. Para polisi itu memandang ke atas melihat hujan duri besi yang sebenttar lagi menghujam mereka.

Dengan tidak beraturan dan juga liar duri besi itu menancap pada badan para polsisi. Ukurannya yang bahkan lebih besar dari para polisi itu membuat badannya terpotoong seperti sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Seperti daging yang sudah digiling dan ditumbuk sampai tidak membentuk wujud aslinya saat dia hidup lagi.

Tidak ingin menyisakan pemandangan kotor di atas tanah salju suci itu, dari bawah tiba-tiba muncul kristal es yang tajam. Mereka membentuk sebuah tangkupan berbentuk lingakran tapi dengan duri-duri pada permukaannya. Perlahan kristal itu mulai menarik diri mereka kembali ke bawah tanah dengan bekas mayat , darah dan daging dari para polisi.

Badai salju kembali menyergapi tempat itu. Tetapi hanya beberapa menit lagi dan kembali seperti biasa. Di atas salah satu duri besi yang sudah tertancap di tanah. Ada seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam yang duduk di sana. Warna baju yang sangat kontraks dengan warna abu-abu kehitaman dari duri besi itu.

Sang gadis membuka tudung mantel hitam berbulu miliknya. Rambutnya yang diikal dua dengan warna kuning keemasaan berterbangan saat mendapat hembusan udara. Tunggu, bukannya dia gadis yang tadi digantung itu? Yang tadi sudah mencair entah apa alasannya? Atau hanya mirip saja dengan yang tadi?

Sang gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan sangat tidak jelas.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka aku membunuh mereka dengan sangat cepat. Seharusnya tadi aku lebih menyiksa mereka. Ini rekor tercepat dalam pembunuhanku!" serunya dengan nada senang.

.

.

.

Matt masih dengan cepat dan juga tekun menekan-nekan psp hitam miliknya. Di layarnya terdapat kode-kode dan bahasa komputer yang berwarna hijau terang dan layarnya berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras dengan warna casing psp itu sendiri.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas saat dia menekan tombol bergambar bulat dengan jari jempol tangan milknya. Perlahan tidak ada lagi suara aliran listrik pada besi sel penjara itu. Penguncinya juga dengan otomatis segera terbuka.

Mereka bertiga segera bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari sana. Matt menuntun mereka dalam proses pelarian diri ini. Mereka mengambil jalan di sebelah kiri. Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka mentok di jalur pertigaan yang paling ujung. Mereka mengambil jalan sebelah kiri lagi.

Lalu mereka sampai di perempatan. Mereka memilih untuk tidak berbelok ke kiri ataupun ke kanan. Mereka memilih untuk tetap berjalan lurus. Mereka sampai pada sebuah jalan buntu. Tapi jika kau memperhatikan lebih baik, ada sebuah cela tersembunyi di bagian sebelah kanan. Jika kau bersandar pada dinding itu, kau akan merasakan ada angin yang keluar dari sana.

Matt beraba dinding itu. tangannya perlahan tertarik masuk saat menekan bagian dari dinding itu. dinding itu tergeser bersama dengan tangan miliknya dan lalu dinding yang ada di sebelah kiri tangan Matt perlahan bergeser.

Takada mulai masuk ke sana, lalu Matt dan yang terakhir Mello.

Saat mereka sudah berada di dalam, dinding itu dengan sendirinya menutup diri mereka kembali. Kini mereka berada di sebuah rungan kecil berbentuk balok. Matt menginjak suatu bagian lagi dari lantai batu itu. tiba-tiba dinding di depan mereka perlahan bergerak maju dari bagian yang paling bawah. Bagian paling bawah termaju lebih banyak daripada bagian yang di atasnya dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka membentuk anak tangga. Di atas dari anak tangga yang teratas, yaitu yang bersentuhan dengan atap ruangan itu, perlahan terdorong naik lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali ke tinggi asalnya meninggalkan sebuah lubang berukuran anak tangga yang paling atas tersebut. Dinding batu yang ada di sekeliling lubang itu perlahan menggeserkan diri mereka sendiri dan memperbesar lubang yang tadinya hanya berskala sama dengan anak tangga teratas itu. Mereka terus memperlebar diri sampai kira-kira ukuran satu orang manusia bisa melewatinya.

Takada kembali menaiki tangga itu pertama kali dan lalu Mello dan yang terakhir sebagai penjaga situasi adalah Matt.

Di atas dari ruangan itu ternyata ada lagi ruangan yang serupa dengan anak tangga yang terbentuk dengan cara sama dengan ruangan pertama yang tadi mereka lewati. Mereka kembali menaikinya sambil ke 4 kalinya sampai mereka bisa betul-betul bisa keluar dari bangunan bawah tanah yang memang dibangun cukup jauh di bawah tanah dari permukaan.

Mereka akhirnya bisa sampai dia atas dengan udara yang melimpah. Dengan cepat mereka menarik napas banyak-banyak dan lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Mereka hampir saja mati kehabisan napas di dalam ruangan kecil itu yang sangat dalam dan memiliki kadar oksigen yang sangat sedikit. Apalagi mereka berjumlah 3 orang yang semakin cepat menghabiskan pasukan oksigen yang ada di sana.

"Kita akan menuju Hutan percobaan yang di teliti oleh Mikami," ucap Matt dengan serius.

"Kau gila! Kau tidak pernah lihat bagaimana dia pernah membawa tanaman bonsai hasil percobaannya ke dalam ruang lingkup kita dan tanaman itu hidup dan hampir memakan kita! Kita akan mati di sana dan lagi kenapa kau mau ke sana? Kenapa tidak langsung saja ke lapangan terbang dan melarikan diri dari sini?" Mello menanyakannya dengan suara lantang.

"Lapangan terbang pasti sudah dijaga ketat agar tidak memungkinkan adanya penjahat yang lain untuk melarikan diri dari pulau ini. Kita membutuhkan bantuannya. Penerus L yang selanjutnya."

.

.

.

_Persembahan yang terakhir._

.

.

.

Para polisi yang masih ada di tempat yang semula mulai memandang pemandangan pulau ini dengan tatapan geram. Kenapa teman-teman mereka sama sekali belum kembali dan memberikan hasil yang sudah seharusnya mereka dapatkan 3 jam yang lalu? Bahkan kepala polisi Soichiro Yagamipun sampai kesal dengan ketidakmampuan bawahannya yang paling hebat menurutnya.

Mereka terus saja menggerutu dan menghina teman mereka. Tidak sadarkan dan kasihankah bahwa teman kalian itu sudah mati di bunuh oleh para penghuni di sini? Ah, iya. Untuk apa mengasihani mereka. Mereka saja belum tentu akan selamat dari pulau berbahaya ini.

"Mencariku?" Tibat-tiba saja suara baritone itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding dan mereka membalikkan kepala mereka ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan berdiri di dekat mulut pantai pulau itu. di pasir putih yang sudah bercampur dengan salju tebal yang berwarna putih pula.

Laki-laki itu tampak seperti malaikat yang menampakkan diri pada manusia dengan cuaca yang seperti ini. Cuaca berkabut, dingin, salju putih dan wajahnya yang pucat serta mengerikan.

Laki-laki itu...

...malaikat kematian.

_._

_._

_._

**Let's count till five...**

**And die together!**

.

.

.

Belum sempat saja mulut mereka bergoyang bahkan berbicara, suara ledakan memekakan tempat itu.

BOMM BOMMMM

Dengan ganasnya ledakan terjadi di tempat itu disaat laki-laki itu menjentikan jari tengah dan juga jari jempol pada tangan kanannya.

BOMMMM BOMMMMM

Terus dan terus sampai akhirnya meninggalkan abu arang pada salju dan juga pasir putih itu. dan juga seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sudah bergidik ngeri sampai tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi. Dia terjatuh berlutut berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Kau akan menjadi makanan penutup yang sangat sempurna pada hari itu, maka kau beruntung kau akan hanya kujadikan tahanan untuk sementara waktu sampai dia datang kembali, Soichiro Yagami," dia mengucapkannya dengan sebuah seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau kemana pengkhianat kecil?"

.

.

.

"Tepat jam 12 malam,ya? Mungkin aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini."

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Kota yang indah sekali! Sebentar lagi akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikku! Akulah yang akan menguasainya! Akan kubalas kalian semua yang telah menguburku dalam-dalam dalam penajra pulau sialan itu!"

.

.

.

"Ah, Anda belum boleh bangun. Saya sedikit merusak apa yang telah saya sediakan. Apakah Anda tidak apa-apa untuk menunggu sedikit lagi? Saya janji Anda akan segera mendapatkannya. Apalagi Anda pasti kali ini bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada saya karena Anda sudah bangun dari tidur Anda. Saya jadi tidak perlu berbicara seorang diri dan membayangkan Anda yang tertidur ini sedang berbicara dengan saya."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Mind to give review, give a critic, an advise or even a flame?**


	5. Peace to Piece, Please? S1,P1

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes and other more.**

**Summary: Ini adalah sebuah obesei dalam teater keegoisan yang telah diciptakannya dalam hati dan juga angan-angan miliknya. Orang mengatakan bahwa niat jahat tidak akan pernah mendapat sebuah dukungan untuk menjadi terwujud. Tapi kenapa dia bisa?**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**A/N: Setiap 4 chapter berlalu, saya akan membuat sebuah fic yang memang untuk bagian penjelasan. Semua cuplikan percakapan yang ada di bagian atas dari semua chpt yang sebelumnya semuanya akan dibahas dan diceritakan di sini.**

**Percakapan yang merupakan sebuah masa lalu yang terkunci rapat-rapat dahulu. Tapi semuanya akan mulai terbuka untuk menyambung kembali dengan masa sekarang. **

**Untuk cupilikan percakapan yang bagian bawah tidak akan saya munculkan di sini. sebab itu adalah bagian dari chapter-chapter yang setelahnya. Mereka bukan bagian masa lalu, dan merupakan masa sekarang. Mereka akan mempunyai bagian sendiri nantinya. Tapi mungkin saya akan memberikan sedikit bagian untuk mereka di sini.**

**Semoga anda menyukai chpt kali ini.**

**Chapter 5: Piece to Peace please? (Series 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 1): An alphabeth and a number**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ssst... sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak ributkan? Kau akan membangunkannya!"

.

"Berhentilah berbicara terus dengan imajinasi milikmu! Kau harus berhenti melakukannya!"

.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sama sekali. Dia jelas-jelas ada di sini!"

.

"Kemana dirimu yang asli selama ini? Sampai kapan dia mau tertidur dan tidak membungkam pekerjaan kotormu?"

.

.

.

Mata itu sekali lagi tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak suka terhadap apa yang terjadi di depannya sekarang. Matanya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan keji. Rasanya jika bisa, dia ingin membunuh orang-orang itu hanya dengan sekali menatap dengan tatapan sinisnya. Tapi, bukannya dia juga bisa membunuh dengan mudah dengan satu kali jentikan jari miliknya?

Mata itu awalnya berwarna hitam kelam. Tapi, lama kelamaan warna gelap itu pudar tergantikan dengan warna merah yang mencolok. "Sekarang giliranmu Beyond Birthday. Kuharap kau sama sekali tidak mengacaukan apa yang sudah kubuat sama seperti dulu. Atau mungkin saja kau berniat membuatku untuk menghancurkan benda kesayanganmu sekali lagi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(II)**

Dua orang laki-laki itu berjalan beriringan di atas tebalnya salju yang ada di sana. Satunya berambut hitam dan satunya lagi berambut coklat. Salju yang berturunan mengenai kedua rambut laki-laki itu. mereka mengotorinya, tapi sepertinya diabaikan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa kita semua dikumpulkan di sini? Bukannya lebih baik dipenjara biasa agar kita bisa diamati oleh pemerintah?" tanya seorang diantara mereka yang berambut coklat.

Laki-laki yang berambut hitam hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang hal itu. Tapi, ada sedikit raut wajah pucat saat mendengar temannya itu menanyakan tentang hal itu. Dia sepertinya mengetahuinya sesuatu, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mempedulikannya. Sudah lumayan kita tinggal di sini. setidaknya kita hanya akan diawasi sebulan sekali dan selebihnya kita bisa tinggal dengan ketenangan," laki-laki berambut hitam itu berucap sambil menarik tangan kiri dan temannya itu.

"Aku sedang bertanya. Tapi kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu!" laki-laki berambut coklat itu berseru.

Wajahnya semakin pucat saja. Tapi dia masih berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berhenti berjalan. Dia melepaskan genggaman dan berbalik menghadap temannya. "Kau mengatakannya karena sebentar lagi adalah giliranmu," ucapnya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Kentara sekali,ya?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong," jawab laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Dan kau sebaliknya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajariku cara itu? Yang lainnya kau selalu mengajarkannya sedangkan yang satu itu tidak," gerutu laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Karena semakin banyak dosa yang kau lakukan. Kau akan semakin menjadi targetnya," bisiknya dengan nada yang sangat kecil. Tapi masih bisa didengar sedikit oleh laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah kayu itu. Udara di sini semakin dingin saja." Selesai berkata demikian, dia kembali menarik temannya menuju pemukiman para kriminal yang ada di sana.

Tak terasa hari itu muncul. Dia dengan terburu-buru segera memakai mantel berbulu miliknya.

Dia adalah beyond Birthday kriminal yang paling berbahaya dan sangat ditakuti saat ini. Setidaknya dia bisa menggunakan nama itu untuk sedikit mengancam para ilmuan itu untuk mengurangi efek samping dari percobaan itu. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit mengurangi ketakutan yang sedang melanda temannya, A.

Dia dengan terburu-buru keluar dari sana sampai melupakan sesuatu. Dia melupakan membawa sebuah kotak persegi plastik yang berukuran kecil. Dia melupakan membawa benda yang selalu dibawanya selama ini. Tidak. Ini memang sesuatu yang simpel. Tapi aku yakin semuanya akan berubah menjadi buruk setelah ini.

Dia mulai berlari di atas tanah bersalju itu. Dia memandang bingung pada gedung yang ada di depanya. Di sana sudah sangat banyak para ilmuan yang datang dan bahkan keluar dari sana. Jangan katakan percobaan itu sudah dilakukan sebelum dia datang. Dia yakin dia datang bahkan sebelum jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

Dia segera berlari menerobos dereten ilmuan itu. Dia masuk dengan lincahnya dan hanya satu orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan teman baiknya?

Di sana sudah berdiri temannya itu yang seperti sudah menunggunya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kau tidak datang tadi. Aku tahu percobaan ini mengalami kemajuan waktu. Dan, oh ya. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan yang tadi. Aku bahkan tidak merasa takut dan nyeri di bagian tubuhku," jawabnya seperti mengerti apa arti mata B yang menyiratkan berbagai pertanyaan dan juga pernyataan.

A mulai berjalan mendekati B. Dia menggunakan mantel berbulu yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dia hanya memakainya pada sebelah kanannya, karena tampaknya tadi mereka membukanya untuk menyuntik tangan kiri A. Di sana terdapat perban.

Laki-laki itu mulai memperbaiki posisi mantelnya dan kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin dari udara menyengat yang sebentar lagi akan dirasakannya ketika keluar dari gedung ini.

Baru saja mereka selangkah keluar dari pintu gedung itu, tiba-tiba B terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut ke tanah salju itu. Dia memegang kepalanya erat-erat dan meraung-raung tidak jelas. Dia menghantamkan kepalanya pada permukaan salju itu. Tangannya mulai berpindah memegang bagian dada kirinya yang tertutupi mantel hitam dan berteriak dengan keras lagi.

A langsung saja panik melihat keadaan temannya. Dia juga ikut berlutut ke samping dan lalu memegang bahu kiri milik dan menguncang-guncangnya.

"B! Kau kenapa!" serunya.

Laki-laki yang diteriaki namanya itu mulai mempunyai mempunyai napas yang lebih stabil. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Tapi dia memajakan matanya pada pemandnagan yang ada di depannya.

Di sana terdapat banyak sekali para ilmuan dan juga penjahat yang digiring oleh para utusan langsung dari pemerintah itu.

Entah kenapa dia menyeringai senang melihatnya. "Sebentar lagi ini akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya dan akan kusingkirkan orang yang menggangunya," dia berbisik. Tapi dengan nada bisikan yang termasuk keras dan A yang berada sangat dekat di sampingnya mendengarnya.

A melihat sekilas terhadap mata itu. Mata yang sangat memikat, tapi beda dengan aslinya. Kenapa berwarna hitam? Atau sejak kapan berwarna hitam menggantikan warna merah pekat itu?

"B!" serunya lagi dengan nada yang lebih keras.

Laki-laki itu tersentak dan kembali memegang kepalanya. Dia meremasnya kembali dan menutup matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali tenang dan membuka matanya. Mata itu kembali menjadi berwarna merah pekat.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"B mengengahkan kepalanya dan menatap A dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tiba-tiba terjatuh, memegnag kepalamu dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Apa kau punya penyakit?" tanya A penasaran.

B langsung menampakkan wajah pucat. "Tidak ada. Kita sebaiknya kembali ke tempat pemukiman sebelum udara di sini semakin dingin." Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan A. B sedikit menariknya dan juga mereka berlari dengan langkah kecil.

Mata itu ternyata bukan warna merah asli karena sebuah kelainan dari tubuh. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang sebetulnya? Siapa yang nyata?

.

.

.

Keanehan-keanehan mulai terjadi pada B. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengannya dan bahkan tinggal serumah, keganjalan itu sangat terasa baginya.

Laki-laki itu semakin suka untuk mengurung dirinya sendiri. Padahal dulu dia akan lebih memilih untuk keluar dari rumah sumpek ini untuk menakuti-nakuti kriminal lainnya. Well, dia tetaplah seorang psikopat yang tidak bisa menghilangkan rasanya walaupun sudah mendapatkan terapi darinya.

Sering kali juga menjelang tengah malam, B akan mulai berkata-kata tidak jelas. Sekali-kali berteriak, sekali-kali berbisik dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan kecil. Perkataan tersebut juga seperti selalu diulang-ulang dalam susunan kata yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki arti yang sama.

'Aku akan segera mengabulkan impiannya.' Setidaknya kalimat itulah yang bisa disimpulkan oleh A.

Selain itu juga, pernah sekali A melihat kotak obat yang selalu di bawah oleh B tergeletak di atas meja makan. Dia berpikir B pasti lupa untuk membawanya dan segera diambilnya dan lalu menyerahkannya pada B.

B saat itu baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur milknya setelah mengurung diri kurang lebih selama 6 jam sendirian di sana. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan rambut hitam yang semakin tidak terawat dari waktu ke waktu. Dia sama sekali tidak menaikian kepalanya dan terus berjalan.

A mulai menghampirinya dan berkata,"Kau lupa membawa obatmu." Dan perkataan itu disambut oleh tamparan pada tangannya yang membuat kotak obat itu terlempat jauh ke lantai kayu itu.

Dengan cepat B pergi dari sana dan menuju daput tanpa mempedulikan A. Tanpa disadarinya, dia lagi-lagi menagkap mata itu. Warna yang sangat berbeda dan juga gelap. Otaknya mulai memberikan sebuah sugesti dan mungkin dia harus melakukan percobaan kecil untuk memastikannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dia memastikan bahkan B yang dikenalnya saat inilah yang sedang ada di permukaan dan bukan yang lainnya. Dia segera mendekatinya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dia mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda.

Laki-laki itu malah menerimanya dan dengan cepat membuka kotak obat itu dan mengambil sebiji lalu menelannya.

Lalu sugesti lain mulai muncul lagi menguatkan sugesti yang lama.

Jangan katakan mereka adalah percobaan yang sama? Tapi kondisi ini malah seperti kebalikannya. Dia bahkan sudah mencuri data-data yang berhubungan dengan itu. Semua data yang berada di laboratorium ini. Atau, dia bahkan sudah menjadi bercobaan sebelum datang ke sini?

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat dingin dari yang biasanya. A mulai lebih merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya. Dia berhenti saat melihat gerombolan kriminal yang ada di depannya. Jika dia tidak salah mengingat, mereka adalah kriminal yang sama-sama mendapatkan suntikan percobaan dengan tipe yang berbeda.

Jika dia tidak salah ingat, dalam data yang dicurinya, para orang percobaan disuntikan juga cairan yang akan membuat mereka untuk cenderung membunuh sesama mereka sampai tersisa satu orang yang paling hebat dari semua pecobaan.

Dari situlah para ilmuan akan melihat tipe percobaan apa yang paling kuat dan paling layak untuk mendapatkan perlakuan khusus untuk diteliti, dilebih sempurnakan atau bahkan mulai diproduksi untuk tujuan khusus.

Mereka terdiri dari 3 orang. A mulai mengingat sesuatu mengenai mereka. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, ada 9 orang yang dijadikan percobaan sudah terhitung dengan dirinya. Lalu kenapa hanya 3 orang yang datang padanya?

A lebih menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat 3 orang yang perlahan mulai terlihat agak kabur karena ada badai kecil yang menerpa di sana. Dia melihat 3 orang itu dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang layak untuk dilihat.

Pakaian mereka sudah terobek di sana- sini. Luka babak belur yang terjadi di mana-mana. Bahkan pandngan sayu mereka untuk melawan gejolak di dalam tubuh mereka mulai berubah menjadi pandangan yang sangat haus akan membunuh.

Mereka sudah membereskan yang lainnya. Kemungkinan mereka bertiga adalah sekawan. Biasanya orang yang berteman tidak akan membunuh temannya terlbih dahulu dan akan membunuh orang luat. Setelah semuanya habis, lalulah jika mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi, mereka akan mulai membunuh sampai yang terkuat diantara mereka membunuh dua orang yang lainnya.

A mulai memasukkan kedua angannya pada saku mantel miliknya. Dia memegang erat sesuatu yang ada di dalam. 2 pistol itu dipegangnya dengan sangat erat. Dia memang sudah menyediakannya untuk hal seperti ini.

3 orang itu mulai bergerak dari posisi mereka. Mereka berpencar dengan berlari dengan arah yang tidak tentu. Tapi pastinya bisa menyerang laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

Satu dari mereka mulai menerjangnya dengan jarak dekat. Orang itu melayangkan kepalang tangan kanannya untuk mengincar wajah A. A menghindar dengan sedikit bergerak ke samping kiri dari tangan musuhnya itu. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua sakunya yang memegang pistol tersebut untuk menahan tangan musuhnya dengan menggunakan kirinya dan tangan kananya memukul orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut tidak sempat untuk menghindar karena gerakannya terkuncui dengan kuat oleh satu cengkraman simpel saja. Padahal dia masih bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membalas atau menahan pukulan A. Tapi rupanya di telapak tangan A terdapat sebuah kotak kecil dengan sebuah tombol di sana.

Benda itu membuat adanya aliran listrik yang mengalir pada orang tersbeut. Sontak saja aliran listirk tersebut membuat badannya kejang dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindar.

A mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat orang itu terjatuh ke salju tanpa ada pergerakan pada semua anggota badannya. Dia tidak langsung membunuhnya. Karena jika bisa, dia ingin mengumpulkan sesuatu yang ada pada semua anggota percobaan yang tersisa. Dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu mengenai itu.

Laki-laki itu mulai menajamkan. Dia bisa mendengar suara gesekan sol sepatu pada tanah bersalju itu yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan lalu memukulnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa suara itu cukup dekat untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi tidak ada yang dipukulnya. Hanya ada angin yang disentuhnya.

Bom bom

Tiba-tiba saja dari arahnya meninju tadi terdengar sura ledakan. Bukan hanya saranya, dia juga terkena efek dari bom tersebut. Tangan kanannya terbakar karena bom tersebut. Dia meringgis kesakitan. Dia menarik tangannya dengan pelan dan juga terbata-bata.

Dia bulu duduk berlutut dan melihat tangannya yang bisa dibilang memiliki luka yang mengerikan. Dengan cepat dia menyobek sisi bawah mentel miliknya dan menyelimuti luka bakar tangannya dengan kain mentel tersebut. Dia meringis kesakitan saat kain tersebut menyentuh luka bakar tersebut yang masih mengeluarkan darah, belum kering dan masih menampakkan daging yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia mendengar suara tapakan kaki lagi dan kali ini diselilingi oleh tawaan senang. Dia mengeluarkan pistolnya dari mantelnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Dia menembaknya dengan cepat. Dia marah dan instingnya dan juga gejolak membunuhnya sepertinya mulai bangkit sebagai sebuah objek percobaan.

"ARGHHHH!" Tak lama kemudian suara teriakan pilu menggema di sana.

A terkaget. Dia baru saja membunuh seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dibunuh. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan sampel itu jika orang tersebut mati dan nanti dalam waktu 30 menit, sel yang ada di sana juga akan mati. Dia tidak akan bisa memperoleh apa-apa untuk dibandingkan secara stabil.

Dia dengan cepat berdiri tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dari tangan kanannya. Hanya satu hal yang dipikirkannya sekarang, yaitu, dia segera menyelesaikan segalanya. Dia akan melumpuhkan orang yang terakhir sebelum batas waktu itu dan juga batas waktu orang yang dibuat kejang oleh miliknya.

Suara ribut itu muncul lagi dan dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Sial. Ternyata yang tadi didengarkannya adalah awal bagi bom-bom kecil untuk meledak dan menghasilkan suara ribut yang membuat konsentrasinya pudar dan tidak bisa menggunakan metode untuk mendegar suara gesekan kaki orang yang terakhir itu. ternyata musuhnya semakin lama memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Mereka melakukan cara licik untuk menjatuhkan musuhnya.

Terlalu banyak suara membuat dirinya betul-betul tidak bisa menjdi fokus pada apa yang dicarinya. Ditengah-tengah keresahannya itu dia mencium bau janggal - bau amis. Bau itu terus berpindah. Mulai dari sisi kirinya lalu menghilang dan lalu muncul lagi dari sisi depannya. Entah refleks atau apa Matt melayangkan tinju pada arah datangnya bau amis itu. Dia meninju sesuatu yang kini terpental yang mengeluarkan ringisan kesakitan.

Coba tebak, dia berhasil menemukan orang itu dengan bau tidak sedap hasil pembunuhan. Dia melangkah mengikuti bau amis, mencengkram sesuatu yang bernama leher dan menghantamkan pemiliknya ke tanah bersalju itu dengan keras.

Kotak setrum itu masih ada di tangan kirinya bersamaan dengan pistol miliknya. Dia melempar pistol miliknya jauh dari sana agar tidak satupun dari musuhnya yang bisa menggunakannya untuk melukainya lagi.

Dia menempelkan kotak itu pada sisi leher orang tersebut. Perlahan orang itu mengalami hal yang sama. Dia menyimpan kembali kotak itu pada saku miliknya dan kini berjalan menjauh dari sna. Dia lebih mementingkan untuk mengambil sampel DNA pada kriminal yang sudah dibunuhnya tadi.

Sesampainya di sana, dia berlutut dan mengeluarkan sebauh jarum suntik dari saku mantel miliknya lagi. Dia segera menusuknya pada salah satu bagian dimana terdapat denyut nadi yang menurutnya masih bisa hidup dan belum mati. Masih akan memberikan hasil yang maksimal untuknya.

Dia terlambat menyadari sesuatu. Akibat dari peledakan yang dialaminya, tentu saja itu mengurangi waktu yang sudah diprediksinya. Orang yang pertama itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan kini menancapkan pisau miliknya pada perut sebelah kanan A dari belakang.

Dia sontak saja melepaskan suntikan itu dari tubuh korbannya dan langsung terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Kriminal itu mulai menarik pisau itu keluar dari sana. Darah termuncrat keluar bersamaan dengan itu juga. Seseorang kembali datang menghampirinya. Kriminal terakhir yang tadi dilumpuhkannya.

Sial, sekarang dia terkepung. Tapi kemudian matanya memicing melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya mulai berjalan ke arahnya dan juga kriminal-kriminal itu.

B menggunakan sarung tangan khusus pada kedua tangannya. Dihentakkannya kedua tangan itu ke udara. Dari masing-masing ruas jari keluar bilah-bilah besi yang berbentuk lancip. Sangat tajam.

Dia menyeringai. Para kriminal yang ada di depannya bergidik ngeri. Salah sendiri mau berurusan dengan kriminal yang memiliki tingkat paling tinggi di sini.

"Kalian betul-betul akan kuberi pelajaran," ucapnya.

Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah mereka dan masuk ke tengah-tengah kedua kriminal itu. dengan cepat dia merentangkan tangannya dan membunuh keduanya. Di tengah-tengah kejadian itu, A dengan susah payah menyembunyikan apa yang barus aja diambilnya. Dia tidak ingin tahu B apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Setelah selesai, B menghampiri A.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak keluar selama beberapa waktu ini. Ini adalah waktu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang percobaan. Kau hampir saja mati karena tidak mendengarkanky!" seru B dengan nada sangat marah terselip di sana.

"ARGGHHHH!" kali ini bukan B yang berseru. Tapi giliran A. Bukan sebuah seruan tepatnya, melainkan rintihan kesakitan.

B membulatkan matanya saat melihat apa yang refleks dilakukan tangannya. tangannya yang membuat rintihan itu keluar dari mulut temannya. Rintihan yang paling benci untuk didengarkannya. Apalagi jika keluar dari A. Dan lihatlah, dia melakukan apa yang paling dibencinya sekarang.

/Menyenangkan bukan membunuh seseorang yang menjadi milikmu dan menjadikannya sepenuhnya milikmu. Hanya milikmu./

Suara itu menggema dalam pikirannya. Dia menatap pucat pada kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan sebuah bilah pisau. Dia tidak takut akan darah. Tapi dia akan takut ketika itu adalah milik A.

/Itu adalah hadiah untukmu karena sudah membangkangku, mungkin?/

Detik itu juga, dia kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Artifical Intelegence sialan! Quillish Wammy sialan! Dan kau juga L lawliet! Kenapa kau tidak muncul juga? Kenapa kau tidak muncul juga? Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kenapa kau membebani semuanya padaku? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pantauan Ryuzaki? ARGHHH!" dia berteriak dengan sangat keras. Dia menjambaki rambut hitam itu dengan kasar. Setidaknya dia ingin memuaskan hasratnya untuk marah, sebelum tubuh ini bukan miliknya lagi. Melainkan orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia.

Seseorang dari kejauhan sana melihat tingkah Beyond. Tunggu matanya berwarna merah. Dia _Artifical Intelegence_ juga?

.

.

.

_Karena kesalahan miliknya._

_Karena kelemahan miliknya._

_Orang itu kembali. Dia tidak menepati janji untuk mengahalang orang itu muncul ke permukaan._

_Kini dia pasti akan menguasai pulau ini dengan menggunakan namanya._

_Dia akan mewujudkan imipan mengerikan itu._

_Ini semua salahnya._

_Ini semua salahnya._

_Ini semua salahnya! Bahkan sampai teman terbaiknya juga mati karenanya!_

_Ini semua salahnya._

_Dan dia bersumpah akan membalasnya suatu hari._

_Satu lagi dendam dan keegoisan belaka yang akan semakin menghancurkan dunia ini._

_Kenapa kau masih belum muncul juga?_

_L Lawliet?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(III)**

Mereka berdelapan berjalan beriringan. 7 diantaranya adalah penghuni baru dan seorang diantaranya adalah penghuni lama yang sudah merasakan pahit manisnya berada di sini. Pahit yang lebih pahit dari pulau yang sekarang ini.

Ketika ke depalan orang itu berjalan, semuanya memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan takut. Entah. Padahal mereka semua hanyalah kriminal yang masih berusia belia. Yang paling muda berumur 16 tahun dan yang paling tua berumur 20 tahun. Mereka masih muda. Tapi jangan remehkan kekacauan yang sudah mereka lakukan diluar sana. Lebih dari yang sudah tua.

"Kudengar, dulunya tempat ini selalu diamati pemerintah, sebelum orang itu datang," Linda meminta penjelasan dari B yang merupakan senior di sini.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu," ucapnya tanpa nada dan ekspresi.

Mereka mulai memasuki area hutan percobaan yang sekarang sudah terbengkalai karena semua ilmuan itu sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi yang sudi merawatnya.

Salah satu dari gerombolan kriminal itu memandanganya dengan tatapan binar. Sepertinya kali ini kita sudah menemukan orang yang tertarik untuk merawatnya lagi.

Namanya Mikami Teru. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu berlari masuk tanpa mempedulikan rombongannya yang tertinggal di belakang dan juga tanpa takut jika masih ada hasil eksperimen yang bisa membunuhnya.

Mereka mulai meyusul masuk. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih dalam. Mereka hanya melihatnya sekilas dan lalu kembali melanjutkan tur mereka. Mereka meninggalkan Mikami tanpa takut kriminal itu akan mati. Dia cukup bisa bertahan hidup dengan pengalamannya di dunia luar.

Mereka kini berjalan menuju sebuah batasan perbatasan antara tempat tinggal para ilmuan dan juga kriminal yang sekarang bahkan sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Hey! Katanya dia anak angkat tuan memilik tanah, loh!" seru Misa sambil mengelus-ngelus tembok yang terbuat dari baha yang kuat itu. sepertinya dia menemukan bidang yang disukainya di sini. memuji juga sang pemilik ini agar setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan ijin untuk memilikinya.

B hanya mengangguk sedikit.

Mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah berapa jam melakukan tur dan semua anggota rombongan sudah berkumpul kembali dari tempat kesukaan mereka, B mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mulai saat ini kalian yang akan menjadi bawahannya yang paling dipercayai. Kalian diberikan kepercayaan untuk memegang semua daerah yang kalian sukai di sini. Lakukan dengan baik dan jangan pernah membantah. Kalian sudah diberikan tanggung jawab yang besar olehnya. Pergunakan dan jangan menyiakannya!" seru B.

"Kau dia?" tanya Matt bingung dengan B yang bisa mengeluarkan perintah semacam itu. entah asli atau sebuah lelucon yang dilontarkan bagi orang tidak lucu sepertinya.

"Tidak. Hanya seorang bawahan sama seperti kalian. Hanya umurku lebih tua," jawab B.

"Ya, kau memang tua," sindir Mello.

Setelah itu mereka mulai pergi lagi dari sana menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya. Daerah kekuasaan mereka yang baru.

Seorang yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara di sana tetap diam di sana. Takada Kiyomi.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Akhirnya wanita ini mengucapkan sesuatu setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu lewat.

"Tentu saja karena dia sama seperti kita," B menjawab.

"Lalu dari apa mereka terbuat dan kapan mereka bertemu?" Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, dia berlalu sama seperti yang lainnya, meninggalkan B dengan penuh tanya di dalam otaknya.

Kenapa dia tahu? Siapa dia?

**A/N: Tidakkah Anda dari pertama merasakan ada yang janggal dengan sifat L pada chpt yang sebelumnya? Adakah yang menyadari bahwa dia sangat OOC? Dia sangat memanjakan Light, seorang kriminal (mungkin) yang bahkan di DN yang asli sangat dibencinya. Dia adalah seorang yang memegang teguh yang namanya keadilan atas presepsi dirinya yang sangat berbeda dengan Light. **

**Karena dia memang orang yang berbeda. Yang aslinya tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk menghancurkan dunia hanya karena sebuah permohonan semata dari sebuah keegoisan.**

**A dan B memiliki peran yang penting di sini. Ada yang bisa menebak apa hubungannya dengan kedepannya sampai masa lalu mengenai mereka harus dimunculkan dan masa lalu yang lainnya?**

**Ini memang masih kabur dan masih akan diperjelas di part 2 dan 3 yang akan secepatnya saya publish..**

**Last but not least. Mind to give review, a critic, an advise or even a flame?**


	6. Peace to Piece, Please? S2,P1

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes and other more.**

**Summary: Ini adalah sebuah obesei dalam teater keegoisan yang telah diciptakannya dalam hati dan juga angan-angan miliknya. Orang mengatakan bahwa niat jahat tidak akan pernah mendapat sebuah dukungan untuk menjadi terwujud. Tapi kenapa dia bisa?**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 5: Piece to Peace please? (Series 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ssst... kau harus diam anak muda. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya jika kemampuanmu masih begini. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatur emosinya yang sangat labil itu."

"Siapa kau! Berani sekali kau menghinaku!"

"Hah, itu bukan hinaan. Tapi nasehat! Sudah baik aku memberitahukannya daripada nanti kau mati konyol."

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kau hanya perlu tahu kau adalah orang yang akan dijadikan tumpuan olehnya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini."

.

.

.

**(Part 2) How They Meet and Made**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(I)**

Dunia ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai kebohongan yang ada. Baik itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar maupun kecil. Baik itu adalah sebuah kesengajaan ataupun tidak. Baik itu untuk kebaikan atau untuk kejahatan. Tapi satu hal pasti yang dimiliki oleh anak itu. kebohongan adalah sebuah topeng ampuh untuk menutupi semua yang telah dirasakannya di dunia ini. dengan itu dia bisa menjadi sempurna seperti yang diharapkan semua orang.

Semua orang menginginkannya menjadi sempurna. Sudah berapa kali dia mendapatkan cemohan hanya karena mengukir sebuah kesalahan kecil? Berapa lama?

Semua orang menginginkannya.

Semua orang menginginkannya!

Bahkan mereka juga!

Baiklah. Kalau begitu dia akan mengabulkannya menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang akan menyenangkan semua orang! Kau puas?

Kini anak itu sedang berjalan diiringi oleh seorang wanita tua di sampingnya. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada semua orang yang ditemuinya di koridor itu. siapa sangka bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman paksa yang penuh charming?

Dia diiring ke sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang sangat jarang untuk dikunjungi. Kau hanya bisa mengunjungi sesekali atau bahkan seumur hidup dalam milikmu dan ketika kau berada di sana, kau akan diperuntukkan pada sebuah lembaran baru yang kau tidak tahu akan ditulis dengan tinta apa. Itu semua tergantung pada dirimu dan juga mereka nantinya.

Anak laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak umur 12 tahun itu, mulai masuk saat wanita tua yang ada di sampingnya membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Dia segera masuk deluan karena memang seharusnya begitu.

Di sana dia melihat 2 orang dewasa. Mereka adalah seorang 1 pasang manusia yang mungkin merupakan sepasang suami istri yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjemputnya.

"Kami sudah memberikan semua persyaratan yang Anda inginkan. Semua ada di sini bersama dengan berkasnya. Kami sudah bisa membawanyakan? Kami juga sudah mengurus surat kepindahan dan kewarganegaraan miliknya," ucap sang laki-laki terlebih dahulu.

Wanita tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju. Lalu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi. Wanita tua itu segera memberikan aba-aba pada Light untuk segera mengikuti kedua orang itu yang mulai segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka tampak sangat terburu-buru.

Light menyimpulkan bahwa kedua orang itu akan segera menuju bandara dan sedang mencoba untuk tidak terlambat dalam penerbangan mereka. Dia menyimpulkannya dari pembicaraan mengenai perubahan kewarganegaraannya. Dia jadi penasaran dia akan dibawa ke mana selanjutnya. Dia hanya berharap tidak lebih buruk dari tempat asalnya ini.

Mereka bertiga mulai duduk di kursi pesawat jet pribadi yang mendarat di bandara tempat asalnya. Dia sedikit terperangah saat mengetahui orang tua barunya itu merupakan orang yang tidak sembarangan. Mereka adalah orang kaya yang profesinya masih belum bisa diketahui olehnya. Dia diam saja karena dia pasti akan segera mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya seiring waktu berlalu.

Jet pribadi itu mulai berjalan. Saat sudah sampai pada posisi yang sempurna, jet pribadi itu berhenti sejenak dan lalu menambah kecepatan. Jet itu mulai menarik masuk roda-roda kecil mliknya saat mereka sudah sedikit mengambang di udara dan akhirnya jet itu benar-benar terbang.

Mereka bertiga masih hanyut dalam diam. Oh, ayolah. Mereka adalah orang baru yang bahkan baru ketemu beberapa menit yang lalu. kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika bertemu dengan orang baru yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal.

"Kenalkan namaku Sachiko Yagami. Aku adalah ibumu yang baru. Maaf jika aku baru saja memperkenalkan diriku," kali ini wanita itu yang mulai pembicaraan. Dia mengaakannya dengan nada penuh kehangatan dan senyuman lembut. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat Light. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kembali mengisi ruang dalam dirinya. Bahkan ibunya yang asli tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanya mencaci maki dirinya sampai dia sendiri sudah mencapai limitnya.

"Dan ini adalah suamiku. Namanya Soichiro Yagami. Dia akan menjadi ayahmu juga mulai hari ini. aku harap kita nantinya akan menjadi keluarga yang baik dan juga harmonis," ucapnya lagi.

"Dan namamu sekarang adalah Light Yagami," sambung sang ayah.

.

.

.

Light lagi-lagi menatap takjub pada rumah yang akan ditinggal nantinya. Rumah ini terdapat di kota London yang merupakan kota metropolitan yang memiliki berbagai macam bangunan mewah dengan style yang sangat kental dengan arsitektur kuno dan megah. Rumah yang akan ditempatinya memang besar dan juga mewah. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih takjub lagi adalah dia bisa menemukan rumah yang berdesign rumah mewah seperti yang ada di Jepang. Semuanya sangat kental dengan kebudayaan Jepang daripada Eropa. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa hanya ada rumah bertipe begini di wilayah ini.

"Kita masuk sekarang,ya?" sang ibu memberikan aba-aba pada anak barunya.

Sang ibu mengiring Light dengan memegang tangan imut nan kecilnya. Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam. Light betul-betul tidak bisa membendung rasa senangnya lagi. Ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat laknat itu.

"Oh,ya. kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini dan juga nama kami tentunya. Kami memang orang Jepang dan sangat menghargai keunikan budaya negara kita yang sangat luar biasa. 3 tahun yang lalu suamiku mendapat rekomendasi untuk menjadi kepala polisi di negara ini atas kerja kerasnya," jelas sang ibu.

Ini adalah sebuah kejutan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kini entah kenapa penyesalan dan rasa muak itu hilang. Dia benar-benar diberikan lembaran baru tanpa sebuah cacat tinta di dalamnya. Masih bersih dan terasa suci. Apalagi ketika dia mendegarkan ayah barunya adalah orang yang sama-sama memegang teguh pada keadilan yang sangat disukainya.

Ini betul-betul sebuah kejutan.

Kejutan baru dan awal bagi sebuah permulaan dan dia pasti akan mendapatkan yang kejutan yang lebih lagi untuk hidup barunya.

"Hanya kita bertiga yang tinggal di sini dan juga beberapa pelayan. Kuharap kau tidak akan kesepian karena kurang teman seperti saat berada di panti asuhan itu," ucap Sachiko lagi.

Light hanya mengangguk. Peduli amat tentang panti itu. bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang di sana yang merupakan temannya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang diingatnya. Wajah mungkin. Tapi nama sama sekali nihil.

Dia mulai naik ke lantai dua saat Sachiko menyuruhnya untuk memilih kamar manapun yang diinginkannya untuk menjadi tempat pribadinya untuk ke depannya.

Dirinya terkaget saat mendapati ada seseorang yang di dalam kamarnya. Dengan santainya orang itu mengutak-atik sebuah laptop yang ada di meja belajar yang diasumsikan sebagai miliknya mulai hari ini, begitu pula dengan kamar ini.

"Ya! Siapa kau!" serunya dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

Orang itu berbalik dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Orang tuanya yang berada di lantai 1 yang mendengar suara teriakannya juga langusng naik dan menuju kamar miliknya.

Sachiko dan Soichiro menoleh ke dalam dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud anaknya.

"Ah, L. Kupikir siapa," ucap Soichiro dengan ada nada legah di dalamnya.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba mengangetkan kalian," ucap orang yang bernama L itu.

"Ya, otousan! Siapa orang itu? Dia seperti pencuri saja atau memang?" ucap Light dengan wajah polos.

Ucapan Light yang terdengar sangat polos itu sontak membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa.

"Dia bukan pencuri. Hanya saja kelakuannya memang seperti itu. Dia sering datang ke sini tanpa undangan yang sering kali membuat kami sendiri juga kaget," jawab Sachiko.

"Dia adalah anak dari teman kepolisian milik ayah," lanjut Soichiro kali ini.

"Dia anak Anda?" tanya L tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Tepatnya dia anak kami mulai dari sekarang. Kami berharap kau tidak akan kesepian lagi jika berkunjung ke sini dan juga kalian bisa menjadi teman yang baik," ucap Sachiko.

Light mengambil inisial untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghampiri L.

"Light Yagami. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Light sambil menjulurkan tangan pada L yang sedang duduk.

Soichiro dan Sachiko perlahan menutup pintu itu dan pergi dari sana. Mereka mencoba memberikan privasi bagi L dan juga Light untuk berkenalan lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka yang melakukan hal itu adalah bocah tengik sepertimu," ucap L tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkenalan itu dan entah apa maksudnya, bahkan Light sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi dia marah karena merasa tersinggung tanpa alasan tentunya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bilang! Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau menghinaku? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" seru Light tapi tidak sebesar yang pertama. Dia tidak ingin orang tua barunya khawatir dan lalu menghampirinya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka hal itu dilakukan oleh bocah tengik sepertimu," L kembali mengulang mengucapkannya.

Amarahnya mulai sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku tidak menyangka pembantaian yakuza Hinode itu dilakukan oleh anaknya sendiri, bocak tengik sepertimu," lanjutnya menatap tajam Light.

Amarahnya pudar seketika dan digantikan oleh pandangan takut karena rahasianya terbongkar. Tapi dia masih berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," sergah Light.

"Kau jangan mengelak Kira," desis L.

"Kau beruntung karena kau adalah anak angkat dari orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak rela menghancurkan kebahagian mereka karena telah mengadopsi anak yang menurut mereka cukup bagus untuk melanjutkan kepolisian di tangan seorang penjahat licik seperti dirimu," ucap L.

"Kau menyebalkan." Light menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Dan aku tidak menyukaimu pula." L memasang wajah serius dan tatapan menusuk pada Light.

"Orang yang menggunakan kata keadilan padahal membunuh dengan tangan sendiri," ucap L lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa jadi lebih baik kau diam!"

"Kau yang seharusnya bungkam. Karena jika tidak, aku akan betul-betul membocorkan identitasmu."

.

.

.

"Light, L datang. Kau harus menemaninya, sayang. Dia pasti kesepian seperti hari-harinya yang biasa mengerjakan tugas membosankan itu," ucap Sachiko pada anaknya, Light.

Light hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala miliknya. Tapi dalam hatinya dia betul-betul memaki-maki kedatangan anak laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam yang rasanya selalu ingin dijambaknya.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat caramel itu mulai berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju kamar miliknya yang _hell_- selalu diklaim sebagai ruang kerja dari anak laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam hitu.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak datang ke sini lagi atau setidaknya tidak menggunakan kamar milikku untuk kau jadikan tumpukan sampah!" seru Light. Dia membanting pintu itu dengan cukup keras.

Anak laki-laki itu, L hanya berbalik sekilas dan lalu kembali sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop miliknya.

"Yak! Aku berbicara denganmu!" seru Light lagi dan lagi-lai hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi L.

Light mulai kesal dan berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup ditekan ke arah L. Dia menarik baju kaos L pada bagian dekat lehernya dan mengangkatnya lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"Kau sebaiknya menjaga etikamu di rumah orang." Jika saja ini komik atau anime, mungkin kalian bisa melihat tanda empat siku yang besar atau bahkan kepala yang akan mengeluarkan asap. Oke, lupakan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

"Untuk apa aku menjaga etikaku untuk seorang kriminal bertangan kotor? Jangan membuatku tertawa," ucap L dengan nada tajam.

Light menggeram. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membahasnya kembali atau aku akan memotong lidahmu yang indah itu," ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu menggema di sana. Perlahan kenop pintu itu berputar dan pintu itu terbuka lalu menampakkan seorang perempuan berpakaian kimono yang sepertinya ada pelayan di rumah ini.

Perempuan itu membawa nampan penuh dengan kue. Wajahnya tersemu merah saat melihat keadaan L dan juga Light. Mereka seperti saling err... bertindihan hendak melakukan sesuatu. Itulah yang kira-kira ada dalam pikiran pelayan itu.

Dengan pikiran kalut perempuan itu meminta maaf dan meletakkan nampan berisi kue itu pada meja terdekat dan langsung keluar dari sana.

"Kau telah membuatnya salah paham," L mengucapkannya dnegan wajah datar sedangkan Light sama sekali tidak mengerti atau tidak bisa tanggap dengan cepat seperti biasanya karena amarah akan L masih menguasai dirinya.

Masa kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan?

Kebesokan harinya L melakukan hal yang sama atau yang sudah merupakan rutinitasnya. Datang ke rumah mewah ala Jepang itu dan langsung menuju kamar yang diklaimnya sebagai kantor miliknya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat Light dengan sangat jelas-jelas menghalangi langkah kakinya. Anak berambut coklat itu merentangkan kedua tangannya menutupi pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak akan masuk ke sana lagi," desis Light.

L seolah tidak peduli dengan itu dan lebih memilih tempat lain yang akan dijadikan kantor sementara untuknya. Tapi dia tidak memilih puluhan kamar lan yang tidak kalah mewahnya. Dia memilih untuk turun kembali ke lantai satu dan menuju taman indah rumah ala Jepang itu.

L segera duduk di bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan air mancur yang ada di tengah taman itu dan juga pepohonan rindang yang seakan menjadi backgroundnya.

Segera diletakkannya laptop miliknya di atas meja dan menyalakannya, dan mulai kembali memainkan jarinya pada keyboard laptop tersebut sama seperti hari-hari yang biasanya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Light sedang memandangnya dari kamar miliknya. Taman itu memang tepat berada di sebelah kamar miliknya. Jendela besar nan mewah membuatnya semakin mudah untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari bocah berambut jabrik hitam itu.

Sebetulnya, dia selalu penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan bocah itu. sebuah kasus mungkin saja, tapi untuk anak yang masih muda sepertinya, tidak mungkin dia akan mengerjakan banyak kasus. Ada sesuatu lain yang selalu dikerjanya dan seperti betul-betul menyita semua perhatian darinya.

Light memicingkan matanya ketika dia bisa melihat sedikit apa yang ada di layar laptop itu. samar-sama tapi dia melihatnya. Kata Neverland jelas-jelas terpampang di sana.

Kini anak berambut coklat karamel itu mengerutkan keningnya. Neverland? yang benar saja. Pulau dongeng itu? jadi selama ini anak itu mengacau dikamarnya hanya untuk mengarang sebuah cerita berjudul Neverland? Betul-betul anak aneh, pikir Light.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong dengan anak yang suka sekali mengatainya Kira. Dirinya sama sekali belum pernah menanyakan detil biodata milik anak itu pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari teman dekat ayahnya dan tidak lebih. Sepertinya sebentar malam Light akan mulai bertanya pada ibunya.

Kini matahari sudah terbenam dan bulan menjadi penggantinya. L tentu saja sudah pulang. Setelah jarum jam sudah menunjukkan di angka 6, anak itu akan langsung pulang dengan sendirinya. Sama dengan kedatangannya yang tanpa diundang, maka dia juga akan pulang tanpa diantar.

Bulan datang, malam datang. Saatnya Light keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan yang terletak di lantai satu.

Ligth mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga mewah itu. Tak memakan waktu yang lama, dia sudah berada di ruang makan ala Jepang yang sangat besar dan mewah tentunya. Tidak ada bagian dari rumah ini yang tidak pernah tidak diikutkan dengan kata itu.

Di sana, sudah ada Soichiro dan juga Sachiko. Light dengan cepat duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana dan merekapun segera makan setelah berkata,"selamat makan pada satu sama lain."

"Ne, okaasan. Aku ingin tahu L itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanyanya saat mereka semua sudah selesai makan.

"Bukannya okaasan sudah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak dari teman baik otousanmu?" Sachiko memastikan sesuatu.

Light mengangguk cepat. "Ya, tapi aku ingin yang lebih rincinya. Aku tidak ingin orang yang menangguku setiap saat itu ternyata bukan orang yang hebat yang pantas membuang banyak waktuku," ucap Light.

Kedua orang besar itu terkikik kecil. "L adalah anak dari rekan kerja otousan di kepolisian Inggris. Bahkan pangkatnya lebih tinggi. Bila Otousan adalah kepala kepolisian, maka ayah dari L itu adalah orang dari pemerintahan yang mengatur betul-betul cara kerja kepolisian di sini," jelas Soichiro.

"Orang dari pemerintahan?" Light mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, ayah dari anak itu juga sangat hebat. Dia bahkan membuka sebuah panti asuhan untuk menampung anak-anak terlantar," ucap Soichiro.

"Err... otousan. Bisakah aku mengetahui nama ayahnya?" tanya Light.

"Namanya Quillish Wammy," jawab Soichiro.

"Tapi karena ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat memegang adat budaya Jepang, maka dia memanggilnya dengan nama Watari," Sachiko menyela.

Light mengerutkan keningnya lagi. "Err... Qullish Wammy yang itu?" Dia pernah melihat orang itu disiaran berita.

"Haha... kau pasti bingung kenapa anaknya masih muda dan dia sudah tua. Sebetulnya L itu adalah anak angkat dari Watari yang diambilnya dari panti asuhan yang dikelolanya," jelas Soichiro.

"Akh, sudah jam segini. Maaf, ayah dan ibu harus pergi. Ada urusan dengan teman lama kami," ucap Soichiro sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Soichiro dan Sachiko bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan sekilas mengusap-ngusap rambut Light dan mengatakan," baik-baik selama di rumah,ya?" dan Light menjawab," ya!"

"Orang pemerintahan bukan orang yang suka main-main. Begitu pula dengan anak didiknya. Apa maksudnya dengan data Neverland itu?" Senyuman manis yang tadinya mengembang itu hilang dengan mudahnya. Tergantikan dengan tatapan datar dan aura yang mengerikan.

"Mulai besok aku akan mulai menyelidikinya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review, give an advise, a critic or even a flame?**


	7. Peace to Piece, Please? S3,P1

**Neverland**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**Warning: Everything can be warn, about the typo, the weird story, the OOCnes and other more.**

**Summary: Ini adalah sebuah obesei dalam teater keegoisan yang telah diciptakannya dalam hati dan juga angan-angan miliknya. Orang mengatakan bahwa niat jahat tidak akan pernah mendapat sebuah dukungan untuk menjadi terwujud. Tapi kenapa dia bisa?**

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter ****5****: Piece to Peace please? (Series 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 3) Suddenly Change**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(I)**

Light terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan dan bau amis yang sangat pekat. Anak itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Matanya terbelak melihat orang-orang yang biasa melayaninya kini sudah tidak bernyawa. Mereka dibunuh dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Ada beberapa yang hanya ditusuk satu kali, tapi ada beberapa yang sampai dimutilasi hingga berbentuk. Dari berbedanya cara pembunuhan itu, Light bisa memperkirakan bahwa pelaku pembunuhan ini bukan hanya satu orang saja, tetapi berkelompok.

Dirinya terkaget ketika ada sebuah tangan yang membekapnya. Rupanya dari tadi para penjahat itu bersembunyi di tembok bagian atas dari koridor di depan kamarnya itu.

Light masih tampak tenang ketika ada sebuah pisau yang mengarah ke arah lehernya dan mengoresnya menyebabkan luka kecil yang mengalirkan darah. Matanya langsung terbuka dengan tatapan membunuh. Dengan cepat dia menyiku perut penjahat itu dengan keras. Sontak saja penjahat itu oleng dan pisau yang dipegangnya. Jatuh. Light mengambilnya dan segera menusuk ke jantung penjahat itu.

Light meninggalkan pisau itu begitu saja di badan sang penjahat tanpa mengambil kembali. Matanya menatap tajam pada tiga penjahat yang kini berada di pegian pegangan tangga mewah miliknya. Mereka sedang berjongkong dan ikut membalas tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Lalu mereka berdua loncat menuju lantai satu.

Tak jauh darinya, ada sebuah pedang yang menacap di salah satu badan pelayan miliknya. Dia mencabutnya dengan sangat tidak manusiawai. Darah yang yang masih ada di dalam pelayan itu muncrat bersamaan dengan pedang yang tertarik itu dan membasahi pakaian dan juga celananya miliknya. Tanpa mempedulikan semua itu, dia meletakkan kaki kanannya di pegangan kayu yang ikut loncat ke bawah.

Arah jatuhnya cukup bagus karena di bawahnya langsung ada seorang pembunuh yang sedang mendongkakkan kepala miliknya sambi l meluncurkan peluru ke arahnya. Light menepisnya dengan pedang miliknya dan kemudian ketika cukup dekat, Light menancapkan pedang miliknya tepat dipuncak kepala penjahat itu.

kedua penjahat yang lainnya berlari mendekati dirinya. Light membuat dirinya berputar dan menendangi wajah keduanya dengant elak hingga mereka terlempar jatuh ke lantai yang cukup jauh dari Light.

Light melepaskan genggamannya dari pedang tadi dan dia mendarat di lantai. Sedangkan penjahat pertama tumbang dengan tidak bernyawa.

Ketika dia sadar dia sudah membunuh ketiga pembunuh itu dengan sangat cepat, dia sadar juga bahwa disekelilingnya sekarang ada benang-benang tipis nan tajam dan juga sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak atau benang itu akan mengores kulitnya dan menjepitnya hingga badannya termutilasi.

Light berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dia menutup matanya kemudian menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ketika dirasanya dia sudah cukup tenang, Light membuka matanya. Bola matanya dengan seksama melirik keseliling, mengamati apapun yang bisa membantunya. Tak puas dengan hanya sekeliling saja, Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia merasa masih bisa melakukannya.

Mata Light menangkap ada lampu gantung yang berada tak jauh di atas kepalanya. Dia memperkirakan kemungkinan dia bisa melompatinya, tapi cela-cela benang yang ada di atas tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan loncatan itu. dia harus memotong salah satu benang, membuatnya menjadi kacau dan langsung melompat sebelum terlalu banyak benang yang bergerak luar yang akan melukainya.

Ketika merasa yakin dengan rencananya akan berhasil. Light melakukannya. Dengan cepa dia memotong salah satu benang yang ada disekitarnya lalu meloncat. beberapa pakiannya tersobek dan kulitnya tergores serta mengeluarkan darah, tapi yang pasti nyawanya masih ada di sana.

Cukup lama menunggu sampai benag itu berhenti bergerak dan terkulai lemah di atas lantai marmer rumah miliknya. Baru saja Light menghelah napas ketika dia merasakan tempatnya bertumpu bergerak. Light mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai menuju tali penopang lampu. Matanya terbulatkan melihat tali itu seperti tidak tahan menahan berat badannya dan mulai putus perlahan-lahan.

Tak sampai tiga detik tali itu putus. Light dan lampu tempatnya bergelantung terjun menuju lantai. Ketika hampir menabrak lantai, lantai itu terbuka seperti sebuah pintu otomatis, menyebabkan Light terjatuh sampai mungkin ke bawah tanah dari rumah itu.

Light masih saja menutup matanya karena kencangnya terpaan angin saat dirinya melawan gravitasi, dia baru berani membuka matanya ketika lampu yang dipegangnya tadi tampak mengnyangkut disesuatu yang menyebabkan dia berhenti.

Light perlahan membuka matanya dan betapa kaget dirinya ketika dia mendapati di bawahnya itu sduah tersedia mesin pembunuh lainnya berupa btu-batu yang berbentuk seperti duri yang membentuk lembah dan juga bukit kecil.

Anak kecil itu langsung berkeringat dingin dan berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap bergelantungan dan tidak jatuh. Dia bisa langsung mati terkoyak oleh tanan keras berbentuk duri yang bisa menjelma setajam pisau.

Ini gila. Sejak kapan rumahnya menjadi kotak permainan berbahaya bagi dirinya? Atau sejak kapan dan siapa yang merubahnya menjadi seperti ini?

/Jangan percaya dengan semua itu. Semuanya hanyalah ilusi. /

Light terperanjat. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja bergaung di dalam otak kecil miliknya. Light tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya suara entah siapa itu akan bisa membebaskannya dari mesin pembunuh mengerikan itu. Light mencoba membalas dengan membatin.

_Mana mungkin semua ini adalah ilusi! Baru saja seluruh tubuhku merasakan sakit yang sangat sakit! Luka dimana-mana! Jika seharusnya ini ilusi, seharusnya semuanya sudah hilang dari tadi._

/Aku akan mengubah sistemnya dan mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Kumohon kau tetap menahan berat badanmu sehingga kau tidak jatuh ke tanah-tanah berduri itu. walaupun ini hanyalah sejenis ilusi atau virtual game, jika kau mati dalam ilusi ini, maka otomatis di dunia nyata kau juga mati karena mereka akan langsung memotong urat saraf otakmu./

_Akan kucoba, tapi cepatlah! Tanganku yang masih baik hanya tinggal satu!_

Light semakin panik dan juga bergetar ketika besi-besi yang tergentung pada dinding jurang mulai terusak dan akan patah. Apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan. Tak perlu menunggu lebih sampai semenit, lampu itu tusak dan dia terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dirinya sangat ketakutan dan juga merasa sakit saat melawan gaya grafitas. Saking takutnya bahkan untuk menangis dan berteriakpun dia tidak sanggup. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya.

Ketika dirinya kembali membuka mata, betapa kagetnya ketika dia mendapati matanya memandang plafon kamar miliknya. Light segera bangkit dari tidurnya, meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya memastikan tidak ada satupun yang terluka atau bahkan hilang. Light lalu menghembuskan napas legah mengetahui semua masih berada di tempatnya. Lalu kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Pasti L yang mengeluarkannya dari dunia ilusi itu, lalu sekarang anak itu ada dimana.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kira," ucap seseorang dari arah meja belajar miliknya. Light mendongkakkan kepala ketika dia merasa familiar dengan suara itu dan juga panggilan khusus untuknya yang hanya diketahui oleh L.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa aku bisa sampai terkena ilusi aneh dan juga ganjil. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu," ucap Light menatap L dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan juga memaksa.

L menghelah napas sejenak lalu dia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu ada di kamarmu? Kenapa aku selalu datang ke rumahmu? Aku selalu mengawasimu karena aku sudah tahu bahwa kakek gila itu ingin menjadikanmu sebagai inang untuk teknologi percobaan miliknya. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sama denganku."

"K-kau menjadi bahan percobaan?" Light membulatkan mata.

"Ya kau benar. Sebuah chip diimplantkan ke dalam otakku. Chip itu entah kenapa hanya bisa beroperasi ketika inangnya adalah orang yang emosional. Maksudnya orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam hal yang kebanyakan negatif. Kebencian dan itu sangat cocok denganmu yang sangat membenci semua penjahat di dunia sebagai Kira," jelas L.

"Lalu kebencian yang membuatmu bisa mengoperasikannya?" tanya Light.

"Kau pikir menjadi deketif dalam usia yang muda itu tidak memiliki beban pikiran, hah? Aku sungguh benci akan semua itu. karena hal itu tidak ada seorangpun, teman yang sebaya denganku yang mau menjadi temanku. Apalagi ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang tuamu sendiri sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu. Memangnya semua itu bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh anak remaja sepertiku yang masih labil?" ucap L panjang lebar. Ini pertama kalinya Light melihat anak berambut jabrik di depannya berkata segitu panjangnya seperti sekarang.

Light memandang L dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Apa yang dikatakan L benar dan dirinya juga mengalami hal itu. Mereka adalah remaja jenius nan labil yang dimanfaatkan oleh kepicikan orang dewasa yang sangat egois. Light juga sangat benci ketika dirinya lahir di keluarga yakuza yang berdarah dingin dan suka membunuh tanpa alasan jelas.

"Apa efek sampingnya? Setiap percobaan jarang ada yang sempurna? Dan kenapa sebuah chip diimplantkan ke dalam otak kita? Sejak kapan mereka melakukannya padaku?" tanya Light bertubi-tubi.

"Itu…" belum juga L menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik dan kepalanya menjadi sangat pening. Sepertinya hal itu tidak jauh bedanya dengan Light. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan hal yang sama. Sangat menyekitkan seperti disetrum ribuan volt listrik.

"AKHH!" teriak mereka berdua dan langsung pingsan seketika, tapi ada yang aneh pada diri L. Tak sampai sementi dia sadarkan diri, hanya saja tatapan matanya tidak sedingin yang biasanya. Bukan berarti sekarang hangat, tapi lebih parah lagi. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan ambisi dan juga keegoisan, mungkin kekejaman termasuk juga di dalamnya.

L -atau mungkin orang lain dengan wujud L- berjalan menuju tempat tidur Light Yagami. Dia duduk dipinggiran kasur Light, memandang wajah Light yang sedang tertidur. "Kau harus menunjukkan dirimu yang asli sayang. Aku sudah lama menunggunya," ucapnya seraya mengelus-ngelus kepala milik L.

_**/Apa yang kau lakukan L! Kenapa kau membiarkan dirinya lepas dan mengambil alih tubuhmu? Dunia ini akan kacau jika dia muncul kembali!/**_

Sebuah suara bergema dalam kepala orang itu. Dia mengucapkan nama L, tapi kalimat itu bukan ditujukan pada orang yang sudah mengambil alih tubuh L, tapi kepada L yang sedang tertidur bersama diri orang yang berkata itu jauh di dalam dunia alam sadar.

"Diam! Dia milikku! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil alih tubuh ini lagi dan memisahkanku dengan Kira! Aku mencintainya dan siapapun yang menjadi penghalangnya akan kusingkirkan bahkan kau kepribadianku yang asli," ucap orang itu dengan nada yang kasar.

**(II)**

Watari tersenyum melihat bahan percobaannya yang kali ini sangat berhasil. Dia sudah menemukan seluk beluk dari semuanya. Kini L anak angkatnya dan juga Light Yagami, Kira yang jenius sudah berada di sisinya menjadi kaki tangannya.

Dengan begini dia akan membuat para ilmuan yang dulu menghinanya menjadi malu, bahkan akan menghancurkan mereka tanpa tersisa. Semuanya akan dia sapu hingga akarnya. Hingga dialah sebagai yang akan disebut sebagai raja teknologi baru yang akan berjaya. Yang akan sangat dihormati. Namanya akan dikenang seumur hidup. Dia hormati! Dia akan mendapatkan semua yang direbut darinya dulu.

Watari kemudian pergi dari ruang pemantauan untuk memantau L dan juga Light untuk menghadiri rapat yang akan mengabulkan semua cita-cita yang sudah dikatakannya sejak tadi.

Di sisi lain, L dan Light yang sedang dipantau tadi itu sedang asyik berada di ruang tamu rumah mewah milik Watari. Keduanya sedang menonton salah satu siaran berita yang memberitakan segala sesuatu yang kasat mata di masyarakat. Korupsi. Pembunuhan. Pemerkosaan. Ada juga beberapa bencana alam yang diberitakan.

"Aku benci mereka semua."Light mengertakkan giginya ketika mendengar salah satu berita yang memuat bahwa sekelompok kriminal yang melakukan tindakan kejahatan diseluruh belahan dunia.

L menatap Light dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka menodai mimpiku yang indah."Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Cukup lama bisa dibilang. Sampai L kembali menanyakan hal yag sama.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang seharusnya dimusnahkan! Mereka melakukan apapun semau mereka tanpa melihat ada orang yang bersedih, menangis dan berduka karena perbuatan mereka!" Light mengucapkannya dengan penuh emosi kemarahan.

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku membersihkan kembali mimpimu bahkan mengabulkannya?" L tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Kini Light mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikiran orang freak yang ada disampingnya ini. Tapi Light memilih untuk mengikuti percakapan yang semacam permainan ini.

"Kau bisa?" Light bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja. Itu sebuah janji mati untukmu. Aku akan menepatinya dengan bagaimanapun caranya."

**(IV)**

L kembali membuka kedua matanya. Akh, sebetulnya saat ini, bukan L yang ada di sana, tapi Ryuzaki yang sedang teringat kembali oleh kejadian masa lalunya. Bagaimana dia bisa terbentuk sampai membuat pulau Neverland menjadi nyata.

Di tubuh itu bersemayam tiga kepribadian yang sama-sama merepotkannya. L, nama tubuh dan pemegang asli. Lalu Ryuzaki, yang kini menjadi pemegang kendali tubuh tersebut dan B yang muncul disaat dirinya dibutuhkan oleh Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menyamankan posisi duduknya dan memandang ratusan monitor yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada seorang manusiapun yang berkeliaran disetiap sudut dari pulau ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Pulau ini seperti pulau mati saja.

**/****Ke mana mereka semua? Pulau ini rasanya mati tanpa para pengacau yang selalu berpesta itu****./**

Sebuah suara berdengung di dalam pikirannya. Itu suara B. Kini B sedang mengajak Ryuzaki berbicara.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk bersembunyi," jawab Ryuzaki singkat.

**/****Kenapa?****/**

"Karena aku nantinya yang akan susah jika domba yang sudah kukumpulkan nanti akan mati dan juga terluka, maka aku hanya mengeluarkan yang terkuat dari mereka atau bisa dibilang musuh dalam kawan," ucap Ryuzaki sambil menampakkan seringai mengerikan.

**/****Serigala ganas berkedok domba,hah?****/**

Mungkin jika kau mendengarnya sekilas, kau akan merasa B menyukai semua itu dan sangat menunggu-nunggunya atau bahkan mungkin sangat berpihak pada Ryuzaki. Tapi tidak. B lebih memilih dirinya mati daripada harus bekerja sama dengan iblis yang memiliki sama tubuh sepertinya ini.

Tentu saja B memanggilnya iblis. Karena kau tahu siapa yang membunuh orang yang sangat dicintai B? Si A yang sangat manis dan baik itu? Jawabannya adalah Ryuzaki keparat itu.

Akh, B betul-betul berharap L bisa cepat muncul dan membinasakan Ryuzaki dengan segala rencana liciknya.

Yang sebetulnya semua ini baru saja permulaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Special)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat besar itu, hanya ada dua orang. Yang pertama adalah seorang anak laki-laki mudah yang kurang lebih berumur 10 tahun duduk dikursi single yang hanya ada satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Lalu orang yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki dengan keperawakan wajah 60 tahunan. Mereka sedang berbincang serius, sampai-sampai pemilik bangunan ini memberikan privasi khusus untuk keduanya.

"L tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi," ucap kakek tua itu.

Anak laki-laki yang berambut merah itu langsung menampakkan raut wajah panik. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Badannya bergetat mendengar ucapan kakek itu. "Kenapa? Apa karena aku tidak layak berteman dengan dirinya yang tersohor? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk bersandang dengannya? Kemampuanku masih kurang lagi? Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi lebih pintar lagi, tapi kumohon aku masih bisa bertemu dengan L. Dia temanku satu-satunya. Dia satu-satunya yang mau berteman denganku."

"Maaf, tapi L betul-betul tidak bisa bertemu dengan dirimu lagi. Semua koneksi akan dirimu terhadapnya sudah diputus. komunikasi kalian berakhir di sini," ucap kakek tua itu dan meninggalkan anak berambut merah yang nyaris mengangis.

"Sssst…. kau harus diam anak muda. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya jika kemampuanmu masih begini. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatur emosimu yang masih labil itu." Suara itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah depannya.

Anak berambut merah itu dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan dia menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dan warna mata yang berwarna coklat, laki-laki yang sebetulnya sudah ada bahkan sebelum kakek tua itu datang dan dia bersembunyi sampai dia menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan si anak berambut merah ini.

"Siapa kau! Berani sekali kau menghinaku!" seru anak berambut merah itu.

"Hah, itu bukan hinaan. Tapi nasehat! Sudah baik-baik aku memberitahukanmu daripada nanti kau mati konyol." Laki-laki berambut coklat itu memasang senyuman meremehkan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Anak itu bertanya masih dengan nada yang keras.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Kau hanya perlu tahu kau adalah orang yang akan dijadikan tumpuan olehnya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini." Laki-laki itu tanpa persetujuan menyentilkan jarinya di dahi anak berambut merah itu. Anak berambut merah itu merasa ada sengatan listrik yang entah kenapa berasal dari jari telunjuk laki-laki berambut coklat itu dan beberapa menit kemudian, anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa melihat warna hitam. Dia dibuat pingsan oleh laki-laki misterius itu.

"Matt, kau akan menjadi senjata terakhir L untuk mengalahkan Ryuzaki nanti. Oleh sebab itu aku harus memastikan kau tetap hidup sampai dengan sendirinya kau tertarik masuk ke pulau Neverland itu," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat itu dan lalu dia menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, B."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to give review, an advise, a critic or even a flame?**


End file.
